The Wolf and the Dragon
by TheGameofWriting
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen is the last dragon. After saving her from the war, Lord Eddard has brought her up under the bastard name of Kathryn Snow. Now, years later she has found out her birth right. Although she is to be married to Robb, will she still aim to reclaim her home?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

The flames from around the Northern land spread from the fighting as ten thousands carts were pulled by horses across the muddy land toward Winterfell. The dragons had fallen and fate had destroyed The Mad King, all the men now fought over the throne as Lord Eddard Stark moved across the land back to his home with his army. Army was a weak word for them now. They were warriors. They had won and defeated the last of the dragons.

Lord Stark sat upon his horse fussing the bundle under his furs as his men rode beside him watching curiously. They had never supposed he would defy his honour. But he did, against his wife ands now they pitied him as they rode away silently.

Eddard watched a young Theon and Bejen meet them over the hill up to Winterfell. Staring curiously, they pointed him out and, like the child Theon was, he galloped up to him laughing and cheering with Bejen. Lord Stark wore nothing but a bloodied white face as he gravely stopped. His brother, Benjen stared at him with admiration before freezing. His eyes fell to the bundle that gurgled and cried.

"Benjen, I'm sorry." He sighed, "Please don't shout- she's still a babe." He watched his brother flinch and turn to leave. Theon stared at the bundle with venom in his eyes.

"_She_." He spat, "Pray the Old Gods be good that Cat will forgive this Ed!" He barked ignoring Eddard's words. The girl cried more in his arms. "You slay the dragons yet come back with a bastard? Do you want more misery at your door?"

"No!" He shouted, "But I fought for what I thought was my last war. I had my what I thought was my last time. It was my _honour _that made me do this. She's a babe." But Benjen spat and raced away leaving Eddard to comfort the bawling baby, her eyes half open and her small fingers grasping his. The dragons were not all dead for he had the last.

"_Please, Ned."_


	2. I: Winter is Coming

**I: Winter is Coming**

Daenerys stared out of the arched window onto the courtyard where people busied themselves with sword fighting, selling or cleaning. The courtyard was a mud pit and very squelchy, you could hear someone walk through it from her tower. It was what woke her from her slumber every morning. She remembered asking Lord Stark to take her when he visited Kings Landing next to go somewhere with a warm climate, but he just went quiet. Plus, now she is sworn to Robb her place is in Winterfell.

She moved from her window and swept her silver hair over her left shoulder as she wrapped her furs around her dress. She was glad that she had her fire lit, it was an exceptionally frosty day today.

She pushed open her door and left her room to meet Sansa who sat in the Godswood praying. She knew the Godswood well and had visited many times before but only to speak to whom ever prays to it. Personally she found it rather odd to pray to a tree. But it was a beautiful place, calm, quiet and not full of the wet sludge of mud.

She kept her gods in The Faith of The Seven the South was where she was born, Lord Eddard told her it was in a close town by Kings Landing. Although preachers called her the Descent of the Dragon. And she constantly asked what that meant but he fell silent as usual.

She stepped into the Godswood and instead of seeing the usual red headed girl, she saw Eddard himself, perched on the log by the small lake that sat in front of the tree. She smiled, "My Lord?"

"Come. Sit." He nodded at the space of the log he had saved for her. She joined him, sitting close to his furs as she always did. But he looked at the ground then at her. "My daughter, I plan to marry you to Robb in a fortnight." Her heart sunk.

"Why?" She sat up.

"The King rides North in a month. I want new wardens of the North who are stable enough to look after it and if you and Robb are married nothing can go wrong." She knew he meant when Robb put a baby inside of her.

"Many people say it's wrong to marry brother and sister." She told him.

"We both know you're not, Daenerys." He looked at her with a stern but fatherly look. She looked at him with a accepting look. He always told her he had the kind face of a mother and a loving face of a wife. But all she saw was a liar.

"The other's don't." She reminded him.

"Robb does, I told him before his name day. When he was sworn to you I told him all. But Catelyn… she still believes you're a bastard and are only marrying Robb because of a debt I owe to someone." He did, his sister. Daenerys watched him for a moment as a pain came to his eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder and returned to resting in his furs. "And I will be glad to marry Robb." She lied.

"Sorry I falsely led you down here, I knew you were to come faster thinking Sans was here. I just needed to speak to you fast." He told her.

"I would have come just as faster knowing it was you." She felt like she owed him, being here and alive. He was a true father to her and at times, felt like her only father. She only knew he had took her from the South during the war to repay someone and that she was called Daenerys by birth. But she knew there was more. She just never asked.

The sound of horses galloping came toward the Godswood, looking up she saw Robb on his white horse, sat straight and staring boldly. It sometimes terrified her to look at him. "Father." He smiled before seeing me and removing any trace of happiness. He climbed from his horse. Sitting up she watch him kneel to her and kiss her hand rashly. "My Lady."

She could hear the coldness in his voice and closed her eyes, "My Lord." She whispered soundlessly as Lord Eddard stood and hugged his son.

"Anything worth hunting?" He asked Robb with his loud chuckle. Daenerys stood up and beside Eddard trying to avoid Theon's lingering gaze as it travelling from her face and down to what was under her furs. She pulled them tighter as she felt him watching. "Just one boar. Enough to supper on tonight." Robb grinned as he climbed back upon his horse.

"Ah, ah!" Eddard stopped him. He glanced from Robb and back to Daenerys. Robbs made a face but Eddard wandered away. Hoping she could follow after, she watch him. Her heart hit her chest as she saw Theon still looking at her. "She can get on my horse, that's for sure." Theon laughed with the other men making her redden in the cheeks.

Robb didn't laugh instead he sighed, "You'll do no such thing." He wiped the smirk off Theon's face before looking at her, "Get on."

She froze before slowly walking toward Robb as he jumped from his horse. She stood at it's side as he rested his hands on her back. She put her foot in the stirrup and swung herself up onto the saddle. He followed after her and close to her. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and his body against hers. It was comforting and warming. He held the rains from behind her as they rode out of the Godswood.

He trotted back to the castle. Theon riding at his side. She saw the board being rode away with two riders who sped ahead. "So it was a successful hunt?" She asked Robb.

"You can one boar successful?" Theon sniggered.

"It was a winning hunt. At least we got something." Robb rubbed off Theon's comment with a polite response. No matter how much he hated her, he certainly had the patience to honour her.

"May I ride with you one day?" She asked nervously as she rubbed the horses neck. Robb shrugged, she could feel it. He replied with a short, "One day."

She wanted to say more but quietened herself. She watch the castle gates open for them as they made their way across the dirty track bridge. She saw the guards watch from the walls as they entered, crossbows ready to fire if anything attacked.

They stopped at the stables and Robb jumped off before helping Daenerys from the saddle. She nearly fell from it but he pulled her to him. Face to face she felt side looked at her, then her lips. His hot breath still touching her skin. She looked into his eyes.

It was a moment cut short as he moved her away gently and led the horse to the keeper before staying with his huntsmen and Theon. She watched, still dizzied from him. She had to admit, at times he had her caught in a whirlwind.

Suddenly someone shouted, _"THE KING, THE KING RIDES NORTH!" _


	3. II: The Pointy End

_**(A/N: Thank you for following/favouring/reviewing my story. It's really encouraging to see, so please keep it up! On another hand, updates will be every Friday at 9 PM GMT. Please leave a review to tell me what you think and what you want to see for chapter three. Thank you - AGOW)**_

**II: The Pointy End**

Daenerys stepped up to the door of Lady Catelyns private chamber, her heart ripping at the seems as sweat filled her hands which were wrapped into balls of fists. She could hear the fire spiting from within, venomous and hungry. She feared the wrath Catelyn carried in her eyes every time she set eyes on Daenerys. Could she know too? Is that why she hates her more? Because she is here out of honour and a debt being paid?

She unfolded her hand and opened the door stiffly as she moved through, "My Lady," She bowed, "What do I owe for this honour-" She started.

"Sit down." Catelyn moved from her chair by the fire, dropping her knitting to the floor. Daenerys moved past her and sat in the chair opposite. She chose to avoid Catelyn's glances by looking down at the flames that ripped and shredded the wood. Catelyn moved around and walked back over to Daenerys holding a long dress. "This was made for you." She said.

Daenerys stood quickly at her words as if they sent a sting to her skin. She looked down at the dress. It was beautiful, made of a damask pattern, red with black vines growing up the dress wildly. The dress was slim and suited her petite figure with a large shrug of fur attached to the corset for her to slip her arms through to sit across her shoulders and around her neck. The fur was dyed with a deep scarlet colour and on top of the dress sat a red stone diadem linked with gold.

She carefully ran her fingers across the dress feeling the thick, yet soft, dress. Stunned at why _Catelyn _would give her such a thing, she stood speechless. "Well?" Catelyn asked her irritably.

"My Lady, it's… it's too much to accept." Daenerys looked at her with parted lips. But Catelyn took no notice and returned to the chest where she had got them from. "Well you _will _accept it. Whether it suites you or not." She told Daenerys.

"Yes, My Lady." Daenerys looked away. She heard Catelyn walk over and take her by the chin, lifting it to look at her. Catelyns' eyes studied Daenerys' face with the same coldness that she saw a million times a day. "Silver hair, beautiful looks… those eyes. You are most unusual." She spoke taking Daenerys by surprise. She was told many in the South wore her colours. "You must feel a freak living in Winterfell where there are such dull colours."

Daenerys looked at Catelyn uncomfortably, "I've known nothing else, My Lady." She reminded her that she grew up in Winterfell. But Catelyn snatched her hand away and sat back down, continuing her knitting. "I'm done with you, _go_!"

Daenerys was startled as quickly exited at Catelyn's command. Her heart burnt and her hands shook as she shut the door behind her. Daenerys stepped out into the courtyard hoping Catelyn didn't stare from the window as she usually did. She moved quickly and quietly as the mud sucked her feet down and dirtied her dress making it almost impossible to move in.

"Oh-ho." She closed her eyes as she stood mid-centre of the yard. "It's the bride-to-be!" Theon Greyjoy jeered as he stepped over to her. She hated Theon; his smug grin, his pompous attitude. _So much conceit for a hostage. _She thought as he walked over to her. "If you were my bitch, I'd be fucking you so much my chamber would be the only place you walked." He walked up behind her.

Her skin crawled and she pulled her feet from under the bed, nearly stumbling to the floor. She held herself in place as he laughed along with a few men. "Come, come. How about it?" He sneered.

It was enough. "Does it hurt you so much?" She closed her eyes feeling anger rise within her. Theon stopped laughing.

"What?" He asked, suddenly angered at her daring tongue.

"To be Lord Starks pet dog?" She opened her eyes looking back at him with a cold glare. Theons' face dropped as the men sniggered. He went pink and stepped toward her with a growing fire in his eyes, "You fucking-"

"Theon!" Robb shouted as he marched up to him. Theon looked at Robb and then at Daenerys, who felt terrified. Was she going to be punished for what she said? Would Robb strike her? He never had and never threatened to before but she heard it was a common thing. "Get away, get my horse ready!" He shouted at Theon who walked away quickly. He then took Daenerys by the arm and led her by the crypts.

She expected to be hit. But instead Robb cupped her face with his warm gloved hands. "Are you OK, My Lady?" He asked. Shocked, she just stared at him. Why wasn't he hitting her?

"My Lady?" He repeated.

"Yes, sorry, My Lord." She looked down and frowned abit. Robb lifted her head to look at him though before dropping his left hand and holding her hand in it. "Don't let him speak to you like that again. OK?" He told her. She just nodded. "Come, sit."

They both sat on two barrels by the doors of the cold, damp crypts. "Since the King rides North, we are to be married in days. I just want to tell you, ignore the eyes." He whispered to her, "You'll be mine and nobody else's. They will not sneer without sneering at me first." That made her smile.

"You do not have to be kind to me. I know what marriage is. Babies, heirs." She said looking at him. She knew he disliked her as much as Catelyn, Theon and the people of Winterfell. But his reaction was not as she expected; "I'm a man of honour. However, you have nothing that I hate. I hate the fact that I'm being married but not the fact that its to you." He said to her.

"What would you rather be?" She asked him quietly.

He looked at the floor and for one moment he was the boy she grew up knowing, Little Robby. "I don't know." He admitted. Daenerys kissed his cheek before picking herself up from the barrel and feeling less scared of Robb and more scared of the idea of marriage. Like Robb, she didn't know who she wanted to be. However, unlike Robb, she had no choice.

Robb stood and put his hand on her cheek again, "My Lady." He said before walking away. She walked past the crypts trying to shake away the feeling of fear. But it was like a tic on a cat, attached to her.

But it wasn't just fear that chased her, it was a shadow. She caught a glimpse of it out of the corner of her eye. Speeding up it too late. Hands wrapped around her throat, dragging her back into the crypts. Her feet dragged and bloodied as he grabbed her hair and tightened his grip on her throat, by one hand now. She clawed at his hand trying scream.

He soon threw her at the floor. Pinning both her hands down with one hand and another around her throat his grisly teeth bared from under his hood. "Valyrian steel cuts throats like a knife cuts butter." He hissed in her face. His hand unclasped her throat and slipped out a short sword from his belt. Her throat had closed and screaming had been shortened to rasping loudly. "The Lannisters send their regards." He whispered but his steel left no mark on Daenerys, for Ice was imbedded into his neck.


	4. III: The Kingsroad

_**(A/N: Thank you all for your support and kindness. It means a lot. So in celebration of the Purple Wedding I bring you another chapter. Remember, updates will be every Friday 9PM GMT. Enjoy. **_

_**- AGOF)**_

III: The Kingsroad

"Speak well and true, Daenerys." Lord Stark said to her as her and Robb sat by the small fire in the darkened room, facing Eddard. She still trembled slightly and her dress was a damp, muddy mess. Blood smeared across her red cheek and droplets formed down her corset. "My Lord… he just ran from behind me. He- he um, pinned me down inside the-… the crypts." She held her goblet of wine tightly as she spoke, feeling Robb's warms hands rested on her knee giving it a small supportive squeeze.

"Was there any words this man spoke?" Eddard asked from his seat as Ice rested across his knees and his hand ran over the blade as if to feel the pattern of the sword. Daenerys knew the words and knew them well and for a minute her throat began to grow sore again. She sipped more wine and put the goblet on the table beside her.

"Are you well?" Robb leant forward to her but Eddard hushed him.

"Let her take her time. She is in shock." He told Robb, who sat back in his chair and formed a fist with his hand. Looking from the window he said; "I could kill the culprit twenty times more." Daenerys looked at him for the first time since he stuck Ice into the assassins neck. If it was not for him leaving his archery kit just by the crypt then he would not have heard her feeble cries.

"Robb! The girl is not well and you speak of such-"

"The Lannisters send their regards." Daenerys said in a small voice. Looking at Eddard she saw his face drop and him sit further back into his chair. Robb tensed and removed his hand from her knee and put it upon his sword. "Why would they want me dead?"

Eddard paused for a moment as he looked at her face. Pure, innocent and in every bit like her mother. He remembered Lyanna's words; _"Please Ned!"._

"Not any reason that I could think of." He lied. But her eyes stared into his and it was hard to lie to such a innocent and young girl. "I wish to go." Daenerys looked away. Knowing he was not being honest but she did not want to know. The Lannisters were due and she would not be happy to stare at them knowing why they wanted her cold. "If you wish." Eddard said.

She nodded and stood up slowly, cringing as her sore legs and her spinning head. Everything was a blur as she stared ahead. "I'll take her to her room." Robb stood instantly. His pulled his cloak from her and wrapped her in it making her feel warmer but like she carried a thousand bricks on her shoulders. To keep her up, Robb placed his arm around her and pulled her close.

Leaving the room she wondered about the attack. She felt the need to know but didn't want to all the same. She just wanted to rest and stay warm. Robb was due to go hunting with the family and she didn't want to keep him so midway she broke the silence between them. "Go, Robb."

"No." He said bluntly.

"I'll be fine, I can manage." Daenerys told him but he pulled her into him more. She sighed as he saw him shake his head. "No."

They carried on until they reached the door of her chamber and she removed the heavy cloak from her shoulders and passed it to Robb. "Will you be OK?" He asked.

She saw the worry in his eyes, "I'll be fine. Thank you Robb. You saved my life today but don't do it again." She turned to open the door but he stopped her.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Why not?" She frowned, she was too tired to remember anything.

"Why not save you again?" Robb asked her with a perplexed look on his face. She did not want to answer that but she had to. "Because I'm practically a nobody. A claimed bastard, a commoner, a debt to pay. There's something that links me to the Targaryens," He looked down, "I know that Robb, but I don't know how and it's confusing me. Why would you want to save _me_?" She didn't want the answer. She opened the door and walked in.

Robb looked back at her before leaning forward and kissing her lips before moving away and cupping her face, his hands warming her skin. "Because you're _my _nobody." He looked into her eyes before walking away.

She shut the door and locked it tightly before collapsing onto her bed. Suddenly, she had energy. She wanted to smile and dance. His kiss had let her swoon and feel like a girl. A _proper _girl. And for one moment, she could let herself love him.

She peeled her dress from her body and slid herself into the steaming hot bath that sat waiting for her. The hot water carrying her body as she sunk deeper. Her eyes closed and the swore feelings swept away from her body. She was in a divine place.

"Kathryn!" Her maiden, Avery Weavers, a daughter of a blacksmith, ran toward her, "The water is too hot!" She nearly screamed. Daenerys stared up at her and looked at the water around her before saying; "But Avery, its fine."

Avery dabbled her finger in it only to pull away sharply. Nearly cursing she looked at Daenerys, "It's boiling!"

Daenerys felt nothing as she remained in the tub shooing Avery away so she could relax. Avery was sent to her because for a blacksmiths daughter she was too feminine. Screaming at bugs, crying at blood, complaining about dirt. Her father left her here whilst visiting and in Catelyn's words 'send a bastard to a bastard' she arrived in Daenerys chamber to serve.

It had been a long two hours of her being in the tub and she felt it become cold so she climbed out, wrapping her naked body in clothe to dry her wet body. Avery stood by to help but Daenerys preferred to do it herself. She was no noble.

She climbed into a gown as the afternoon turned into dusk and she sunk into her warm, thick quilts. Wrapping them tightly around her as she closed her eyes, Avery knitting in the corner by the fire as she did every night. Suddenly, her door opened and she heard heavy footsteps head for her. Alert and panicking and grabbed a letter opener from her beside and pointed it at Robb.

"You fool!" She threw the pathetic weapon aside and sat back in bed. He placed himself at the end of it and chuckled to himself before pulling a small pup from his furs. "Robb… what is that?" She looked at it with wide eyes.

"A direwolf. Just for you." He place it on her lap as she sat upright and stroked it. The wolf cuddled into her lap and sat there allowing her to run her fingers over it. "It's… beautiful!" She looked at Robb, "Thank you." But he just smiled.

"It's yours now. What will you call it?" He asked her as he stroke the pup too. Their hands brushed together occasionally. She thought for a moment before deciding on a name, "Snow." She looked up at him as he looked up at her.

"Thank you." She repeated. But he still stared at her and she smiled widely, "What?"

"You're beautiful." He told her making her cheeks redden but her smile fade. She looked back to Snow and stroked behind his ear masking him turn on his back allowing her to stroke his belly. "Hey," Robb lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, "_You are_ beautiful."

She felt tears sting her eyes and looked back down to not let Robb see it. She took his hand in hers and gave it a slight squeeze. Her fear had gone, he was not so bad as she once thought. "When the Lannisters come, I promise you, they will no longer have their golden heads."

She stared at him, her heart jumping at the words as she thought about it. And smiled.


	5. IV: A Golden Crown

_**(A/N: So a lot of you were wondering about Jon, Danys parents and Grey Wind. I cannot reveal too much but Daenerys has taken Jons place in the story. However, her connection to the Targaryens will not be revealed just yet. Grey Wind is in the story still as are the other dire wolves (Snow is Ghost). So, aside from that here is another chapter. In celebration of Daenerys badass-ism last Sunday!)**_

IV: A Golden Crown

_And who are you, the proud Lord said, that I must bow so low. Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know. In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has its claws. And mine are long and sharp, my Lord, as long and sharp as yours. And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that Lord of Castamere. But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear. Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear._

Red and gold sigils rode over the hoard as it entered the gates of Winterfell. Proud, tall and royal as it sat placed beside the yellow of the stags. A dozen and more horses filled the yard in front of the Stark family and their bastard daughter. Nothing but three large steps separated them from the King.

Daenerys felt herself shrink slightly as she stood just behind Robb in the second row. Watching the large, mighty man be helped from his horse and onto the muddy floor. The fiery look in his eyes as he looked over the Starks with a swiftness. From Ned, Catelyn and then back again until they all bowed. Daenerys prayed she sunk into the crowd as she stared at the floor. "Up." King Robert demanded. He stomped closer to Ned and looked at him, "You've gotten fat."

Ned looked down at Roberts swollen belly then at with face with a grin that made him all so younger. They laughed and hugged before Robert moved to Catelyn, kissing her hand. "Cat!"

"Your Majesty." She smiled and gave a small curtsey. He moved on and stared at Robb and gripped his hand, shaking it hard. "My Lad!" Robb smiled in return and bowed. Robb then looked back at Daenerys as Robert moved along and gave her a reassuring smile. She returned it. But it was not as sweet as his smile was, hers was full of worry.

"Ah, pretty girl. Soon to be a woman." Robert kissed a grateful Sansa's cheek. But her eyes focused on the young pretty blonde on his steed. The smug boy stared back at her with an attempt at a kind smile. But Daenerys saw through it and eyed the boy. Robert passed a filthy Arya with a kiss upon her head before stopping at Bran, "Show me your muscles!"

Bran tried to flex with a fierce face making Robert chuckle, "You'll be a knight someday!" He walked back to Ned just as the carriage door swung open and a young Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella who were towered by their tall, elegant mother stepped out. As radiant as the sun and as poisonous as the Strangler. Queen Cersei walked over to Catelyn, who did not look comfortable one bit. "Lady Catelyn."

"Your Majesty." Catelyn curtly returned.

She looked at Ned, "Your Majesty," He took her slender hand in his and planted a soft kiss on it before letting go. "Lord Stark." She tried a smile.

"Right. Now this is done, we shall go and send my condolences." Kind Robert told Ned but Cersei stared at him with furrowed brows. She didn't not like the thought of that. "But we have been riding for weeks… let us rest. The dead can wait." But Robert ignored her.

"Ned!" He barked. Ned walked after Robert as everyone set out to take the horses away and escort the royals to their apartments. But Cersei watched after Robert and Ned then at Daenerys as everyone parted. She stared at Daenerys, a coldness growing over her eyes as she turned and followed after her children.

"Winter is coming for you, Lion." Daenerys whispered to herself. "Come, Snow." She beckoned the dog that sat at her heel. They walked across the courtyard and past the crypts where the icy memory of the attack ran over her. She averted her eyes ahead as they moved to where the Godswood laid to see Robb.

She soon found him by the tree. Sat there, finishing his quick prayers as he uttered the last words with Grey Wind spread out beside him. He looked at Snow and Snow stepped toward him and gave Grey Wind a sneaky growl before running. Grey Wind chased him and they played by the lake. Daenerys watched with a smile.

"How are you?" Robb stood up and walked toward her.

"I'm fine." She lied as she pulled her thick gown tightly around her hoping the weather would brighten up just one bit. It was extremely cold the day the Lannisters arrived. "No, you're not." Robb pulled her into him under his furs. She stood there, awkward about what to do as she stared at Snow and Grey Wind tackling each other.

"I set you a dress for tonight." Robb announced.

"Do I have to go?" She looked up at him, "Do _you _have to go?" But his face stayed dark and empty as he stared ahead. It was his duty and he did not like it one bit. "I must. Though I'd rather you were with me. It would brighten up the night." He said to her.

"My hair or me?" She joked, he broke a chuckle before kissing her temple and nodding to her. That handsome beam upon his face, "Yes, _you_."

"I'll go." She said to him as she placed her arms around his waist from the side as she looked back over at the wolves. Snow and Grey Wind wandered back to them as Shaggydog raced away carrying a boot. Rickon chased him in fits of laughter as a Lannister Guard followed yelling, "Fucking dog!"

"I'll see you tonight." Robb sighed as he was made to leave the bliss of the moment to save the boot from Shaggydog. Daenerys moved from him and beckoned Snow to her side as she looked at Robb, "Tonight." She replied. He returned with a quick peck before racing off after the trio of runners. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched him go.

That night was the worst as the sky got darker and the weather got colder and it wasn't till eight o'clock that she made her way to the Great Hall to meet Robb. He had her made a rich cotton red dress. One closely resembling her wedding gown. It branded golden vines around the waist where the tight corset sprouted from the waist into a long skirt with under layers of black to resemble Stark. It was beautiful but not worthy of entertaining _Lannisters_.

She wore a black shrug over it to cover herself from the bitter cold. She stepped through the hall and met Robb with a kiss before sitting beside him at their table just in front of the high table where Ned and the Royals sat. The hall was alive with wild laughter and singing. The King had already wore his goblet down as he groped a maid.

Daenerys took some chicken as she listened to Robb discuss swords with Theon and some men of his fathers. Sansa sat in front of Daenerys and tapped her on the hand quickly; "Kathryn, look!"

Daenerys followed Sansa's gazed to the golden prince. She looked away and back at Sansa, "You likes you, Little Dove." Daenerys said.

"Father says we will be married soon." That made her feel colder. How could Eddard marry such as sweet child to such a smug bas- "You'd make a beautiful Queen." Daenerys assured her. Sansa blushed and made a game of glimpsing at Prince Joffery.

Robb turned to Daenerys and brushed her hair behind her ear and whispered in his, "You look like a beauty." His voice made her comfortable with being there. She took his hand in hers as she looked at him and said, "And you look like a Lord." He just laughed and sipped his wine just before Arya sent food flying into Sansa's face. Daenerys couldn't help but laugh as Robb and the others did. _"Arya!" _Sansa screamed as she covered her face.

Robb stood and snatched Arya from her chair, still laughing as he led her away. Daenerys watched with a grin on her face before feeling eyes on her. Looking behind her, expecting it to be Cersei.

"My Lord." She avoided staring at the Imp as he stumbled toward her. His mismatched eyes looking over her face as he carried a goblet in hand. "The bastard of Eddard Stark." Daenerys shuffled slightly thinking; _if only he knew_. "Oh, did I offend you?"

"I'm to be married to Lord Robb-" She began, her mouth going dry.

"But still a _bastard_. Wear it like a badge of honour, I do." He knew more then he let on. Daenerys knew this well as she finally stared at his devilish eyes. "Still, I'm to marry Lord Robb." She spoke slightly irritably at him.

"And I'm Lord Tyrion Lannister. Yet I'm a dwarf. We are all bastards in our Fathers eyes," He dismissed her words, "you'd do well to be proud of that." She watched him leaving with hate in her heart which grew at the sight on the valyrian steel shortsword that hung from his belt.

_It was the imp._


	6. V: The Wolf and The Lion

_**(A/N: I get asked multiple questions a day about this story and the character archs. I feel I need to explain this one in depth. In the eyes of the people Daenerys is a bastard. In the eyes of sceptics in Westeros she is related to the Targaryens. The Lannisters and Starks and Baratheons know who she really is (The Lannisters and Baratheons have been secretly told). Her and Robb are being married souly because Ned made a promise and he is honour bound. Yes, it's frowned upon since they are deemed half siblings. However, the religion of Old Valyria still exists and their gods allowed the Targaryens to marry through siblings. Yes, it's frowned upon but not entirely extinct. I never ever said Eddard liked it. Robb is his heir and he should marry a noble but as I said Eddard is too honour bound. This is the main reason Catelyn has a deep hate for Daenerys; because she's a bastard and because it's a shameful marriage. I hope this is clear to anyone who is puzzled. On a lighter note; enjoy.)**_

**V: The Wolf and The Lion**

Avery helped Daenerys climb the stairs as the early morning sun rose and everyone still kept to their bedchambers. Snores were heard around the castle and the ravens began to squawk loudly at the cold air. Wrapping her furs around her tightly, Daenerys managed each stair with a quick and well balanced walk with help from Avery, of course. Finally arriving at the door of Lord Eddard's bedchamber she knocked quickly.

"In." He replied.

Avery opened the door and Daenerys followed her in. "My Lord." Daenerys walked by the fire, dropping her furs at the warmth. Catelyn stared at her from the bed almost savagely beside a smiling Eddard. Daenerys tried to avoid Catelyns eyes as she watched Avery pile more wood onto the crackling flames of the hot fire. "Kathryn, sit." Eddard nodded to the chair by the bed. Daenerys followed his instruction and sat beside him.

"I have some bad news." Eddard told her but she was distracted by Catelyns abrupt movements as she threw the sheets from her and climbed out of bed. Rashly pulling on her furs, Catelyn walked out of the room muttering; "I need wine, come, Avery." Avery followed her out.

"Daenerys," Eddard touched her hand to bring back her attention, "I'm to go to Kings Landing to stay as the Hand of the King…temporarily." Daenerys closed her eyes and sighed as she thought of Winterfell without Eddard. _Hopeless_. "Temporarily?" She asked. He put a hand on her knee and she opened her eyes to look at it sorrowful face. She knew he felt as bad as she did. He just wouldn't say it. "The Lannisters murdered Jon Arryn." She froze at the words. _Jon Arryn? The Hand of the King? But Robert adored him how could he not know. Unless he did a Jon wronged the King in some way? _"How do you know?" She asked.

"Lady Lysa, Cats sister, wrote." Eddard said.

"Well… say no. Why would you want to go there when- oh no." Daenerys shook her head, "To find out why. To spy?" Eddard dismissed that with a wave of his hand.

"No!" He shook his head.

"Then why must you go?" I shouted, angered by everything he had just told me. "Don't leave me now, please." She hated the Lannisters, _hated _them.

"It's my duty. I'm the only one he could trust, what would you have me do? Leave the Throne to be controlled by yet another Lannister? We both know Lord Tywin with come after the position." Eddard said removing his hand as Daenerys stood up and wandered toward the fire. She stared at it with furious eyes as the flames flicked up at her. "I'm tired." She lied before snatching the furs up and leaving the room.

He was the only one who could keep her safe and now he was going across the country to serve a king as useless as a boar? She pulled on her furs and almost ran to her room as the sun finally appeared from the windows. But she had no care for day time as she fell back into her bed and pulled the covers over herself quickly. _Why must he go? Why must he leave me? _She thought as she heard Avery walk in. Ignoring her, she closed her eyes and thought about Eddards words.

The shuffling at her bed sheets irritated her. She moved around and finally sat up, "Avery, what are you doing over there?"

"Good morning, Kathryn." Cersei sat at the end of her bed. Her golden her was at her sides in fluffy bushes that were very elegant, even for bed hair. A dazzling golden robe clung to her naked body as she stared at Daenerys with venomous eyes. "Your grace." Daenerys tried to act pleased. But Cersei just smirked and look over to the corner were a guard stood and then back at Daenerys. "Should I bother to explain why I am here?"

"No." Daenerys lost any effort to play naive.

"I wanted to see you for myself. So many speak about the silver beauty of the North. A rare sight, no doubt. From here to The Wall, to The Riverlands and even at the Rose Road words speak of your unusual looks and outstanding eyes. Now I've seen it I want to tell you something." She moved closer to Daenerys her hand stroking her long hair. "When I was a young girl I had many courtiers. Men watched as I played naked by the shores of Casterly Rock. Then as I wandered through the halls and even peeked through my chamber door." Daenerys doubted that. _She probably let them in_, "However I was betrothed to a young man, he was so beautiful. If you saw him you wouldn't believe he was real or even a man. Muscular and strong. When I saw him my heart hit my chest and I was the happiest I could be."

Daenerys watched Cersei's slender fingers on her hair as she recalled this story from her past. But Daenerys couldn't help but feel unease and sat up further, ready to attack. "And then my father rode home and told me; 'You will not marry that man'. I was crushed and humiliated. Even more when I was made to go to his wedding and watch him and his wife dance together as people cheered. I hated him. My father, that was." Cersei glanced at her then back at the fires that Snow slept by, "And then I was betrothed to a dark, strong handsome man. A warrior and a true man. He had no womanly looks like the other. He was a bearded beast of brilliance. So when I married him I was the happiest woman in the entire seven kingdoms. And he held me like his own, kissed my like his own and then he did it to other women. The night of the feast he grew drunker and drunker."

She removed her hand from Daenerys hair and put it on her lap, "Then I was laying in our bed and he stumbled in. His hands all over me, ripping my gown from my body." She cringed, "He was no longer the man I thought he was."

Daenerys closed her eyes and felt a small sorrow for Cersei which made her second guess if the assassin was indeed hers. She opened them and looked at Cersei and said, "Who was the other man?"

"Pardon?" Cersei looked at her.

"The other man?" Daenerys repeated.

"Rheagar Targaryen." Cersei's stern look returned and she stood up from the bed before turning to me. _The Lannisters send their regards. _"Don't feel comfortable. No matter who you marry, they will never protect you. Do you think Robb will jump to your aid when the lion roars?"

"He already did." Daenerys reminded her of the assassin, Cersei's face changed.

"A day will come when you think you are safe and happy, and your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth. And you will know the debt has been paid." Cersei told her before leaving the chamber swiftly with her guard at her side.

Daenerys fled her room, still pulling on her shoes after messily dressing herself. She ran through the halls with Snow running after her. _I need to tell him! He could demand the gates be shut and we should attack them! Arrest Cersei for attempted murder and her imp brother. _She raced through the castle and into the courtyard, looking around before doubling back to search for Robb. _He was always here! He was always riding out in the mornings! _Then she heard clashing and grunting and ran under the bridge and to where Lannister men stood watching as Prince Joffery fought a Stark man with a wooden sword. Robb stood by the wall grinning with Theon.

"Robb! Robb!" Daenerys ran past but before Robb could speak, Theon could joke and Joffery could complain; Snow let out a loud whimper. Turning she saw the body of her wolf under a dozen barrels spilled from the bridge. "NO!" She widened her eyes and went to run to her pup. But Robb snatched her up and held her to him, "Stay, stay!" He whispered to her as men ran over.

But it was all happening too fast as a woman ran out, covered in mud and screaming to the top of her voice, "BRAN! BRAN! HE'S FALLEN!" Robb's face changed and he gave Daenerys to a guard as he and Theon raced toward the woman. Daenerys fell to her knees and tears filled her eyes. Bran had fallen. Snow lay dead. But all she could see was Cersei's guard stood on the bridge eating an apple.


	7. VI: Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things

_**(A/N: Updates will now be on Mondays. Also, I'm thinking of writing another Game of Thrones FanFic so please leave a review saying what you would like me to write about (Era, people, events etc.) Here's another one. Enjoy!)**_

**VI: Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things**

"The pain of losing someone you care for is the worst. But the pain of loosing a dear companion is just as effective." The Imp said as he saw Daenerys sat in the Godswood. She decided that if _her _gods weren't answering her prayers, _they _would. She prayed Bran to wake up. She prayed her sweet Snow was with the gods and she prayed the Lannisters got their true debt very soon. Looking over at the Imp, she stood up and brushed down her cloak. "And _you _know about that?" _The dearest thing to him were whores and wine. _She looked away and toward Winterfell.

"Everyone knows about loosing somebody. When you're an Imp you tend to love any small thing you can. Like my family." He smirked. Daenerys hated his face, his eyes. His face and his eyes. He tried to comfort her but she needed no comfort from a Imp.

"Liar." She glanced at him.

"We are all liars here. Come, walk with me." The Imp started but Daenerys didn't dare follow him "I won't bite." He looked at her. She walked behind, lingering a bit, as they walked toward the castle, mud squelching around her feet. "My sister is many things; a liar, cheat…whore." He winked at Daenerys making her stomach turn, "But she is also a devoted mother. And like a lion, she tends to her cubs. She'd do anything for them."

"Why are you telling me this?" She glanced at his belt to see there was no short sword.

"Because you ought to know that she will do anything to keep them save even if it means destroying every threat to her cubs." He stared at her, she looked at him and then away. What was he telling her? Was it Cersei that tried to kill her or was it him? Either way she kept her hand under her coat and on the blade Robb had gave to her. "Lord Tyrion, I know I need to keep myself save and not trust anyone. I'm not Sansa. I am well taught in not putting my faith in others, especially Lannisters." Daenerys told him.

"Then you may survive us yet, Kathryn Snow." The Imp walked away leaving her there.

"I'm not Kathryn Snow. I'm Daenerys." She whispered to herself as she watched him go with narrow eyes and a slight snarl to her words. Walking to the castle she was careful for another assassin. She started through the gates and heard the busy movements of everyone leading carts and wagons. Running back and forth. She nearly fell as one man flew past her.

"Woah!" Robb caught her elbow. "Are you OK?" He picked her up and she looked at him with a smile. It was nice to see him again. He had spent every night with Bran, sadly, Catelyn banned her from going to see him so some nights Daenerys looked at Brans tower from her window and prayed for him.

"Yes, yes. I just was being clumsy." She brushed herself down but her hand was caught by Robb's and he gave it a slight squeeze. She looked at him and smiled. He need someone right now and she wasn't going to bother him about what happened these past few days. "Father leaves today and tomorrow we will marry." Robb said to her.

"Today… tomorrow." She looked away feeling her stomach turn again. Nervousness or anger, she didn't know. "How is Bran?"

"He is still asleep." Robb looked down.

"It's not your fault, you know? We will find who pushed him." Daenerys walked in front of him and lifted his chin. He looked tired.

"Do _you _know who pushed him?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yes." His eyes widened slightly, "I have an idea." As she said that the King stomped through the courtyard yelling about 'no wine in this fucking castle' at his squire. Turning she watched him slap a empty cup from his hand and kick it across the mud. She looked back at Robb who still looked at her. "Do you really think?" He asked.

"I really do." She nodded.

"Kathryn, Robb!" Lord Eddard walked toward them hurriedly. Daenerys stepped away from Robb and to his side. "I am to leave," he looked at Daenerys, "I'll write everyday. I swear it."

"I will miss you, Father." Robb hugged Eddard. They both shared a tight embrace before separating and all focus being on her. "And you." He held his arms open but she just looked at him and shook her head slightly. She wanted to hit him, kick him, stab him with her blade and scream at him for going and leaving her. But instead she was in his furs, hugging him. "Take care, Dany. I'll write to you." He kissed the top of her head.

Separating, Kathryn returned to Robb's side and clutched his hand as tears stung her eyes. Lord Eddard looked from Robb to Kathryn, "I will be back, I swear it. I will. Before your first child is born I will be back." He promised them. But Daenerys knew he wouldn't. She just knew it.

"Come see your father away?" He addressed Robb, who kissed Daenerys cheek and followed his father to his horse that was ready to go.

Daenerys watched them as they walked away and hoped and prayed for him to come home. To suddenly change his mind and run back home. She wanted him to be by the Godswood, sit in the great hall drinking, galloping on his horse only in Winterfell.

A horse stopped behind her and a shadow lingered over her causing her to turning and see a great large man of King Robert. A lump formed in her throat as she curtseyed quickly. "Your Majesty, I wish you a safe journey." She said and went to walk away.

"Stop!" He commanded, not too loudly.

Stopping, her heart froze with her as she turned to look at him. "Your majesty?"

"Don't 'Your Majesty' me!" He snapped causing her to startle as her cheeks reddened and her heart hit her chest violently. She prayed Eddard heard him, she prayed hard. "Come here, come to your King!" He ordered. She did as she were told and looked up at his fierce face.

"I have been waiting to see you since I arrived. Now I have my chance." He told her, "Look at you, masked as a bastard and covered in furs like a _Stark_. You are nothing to them! You think he never lies?" She looked over at Eddard who was on his horse and saying goodbye to little Rickon. Looking back at King Robert she wondered if he knew something she didn't.

"No man can be that honourable." She said.

"Smart." He said, "When he showed me you, you were a bundle of smiles and beautiful eyes." He sneered at that, "For a orphan you were extremely happy. He begged me to allow you to live. To stay in Winterfell as a naive girl that way you won't try to overcome me. But I care not. What does it say of me, a grown man scared of a girl?" He spat at the floor, "I fear no bitch."

She clenched her hands into fists as he said that. Looking up at his ferocious face with a hate in her eyes for him. She wondered what he meant, what all of this meant. "Your Majesty, I-"

"The dragon. The last dragon. Your father was just a crazed, deluded old fuck and the day that Lannister boy stuck him with a sword was the best day of my life." Her heart stopped and her mouth went dry, "Daenerys Targaryen, that's who you are. And you'll do well to remember that when you walk, breath, talk, eat. You're nothing but a traitor. And for as long as I live, you will live a day of wondering when that breath will be your last." He set off leaving her stood there.

It couldn't be true. It wasn't true. _Was it?_


	8. VII: Baelor

_**(A/N: There was a problem posting reviews on Friday, I hope it was fixed however I'm sorry to those who couldn't post one. Please leave me a PM if this occurs again. Also, I really want to thank everyone for their support and help its really helped me in writing this story. When I started I wasn't in the best place mentally and you all have really made me feel better. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Thank you. - TGoW)**_

**VII: Baelor **

Stood by the large Godswood tree, Daenerys felt the icy chill on her skin as she met Robb in front of the tree and a hundred people who watched with disgust or uncomfort. Daenerys had too much to focus on the past twenty four hours but right now, as she stared at Robb, she could care less. Her hands entwined in his as they said their vows. She stared into his eyes as a way of escaping the audience's stares.

Over the past twenty four hours it had become clear to Daenerys, Lord Eddard married her and Robb so she would have some power to the North. Was he planning a uprising? A war? She could not figure that out just yet. All she knew was that she was the heir to the throne, the true Queen. She wondered if Robb knew, if Catelyn knew or if everyone knew. She wandered into Brans room to see him the night Eddard left whilst Catelyn slept. But Catelyn was there, still awake and looking as deprived as a starving man.

"What do you want?" Catelyn stared at her, her voice had even changed too.

"I've come to see my brother…" Daenerys sat beside him and stared at the tiny boys white face. He was so sweet. She was lucky enough to hold him as a bundle of joy. The little Brandon of Winterfell. Now he lays half dead in his own bed whilst his mother wept beside him. It was harder than she thought, she stood up to leave but Catelyn stopped her. "Stay."

"Pardon?"

"_Stay_." Catelyn hissed. Sitting, Daenerys looked at her and frowned.

"You look… tired, My Lady. Sleep and I will care for him. I promise." Daenerys placed her hand on Brans gently and looked down at the boy. But Catelyn stayed.

"You were… a baby when you came here. I hated you. I _hate _you. Why Ned? Why did she you bring her here? He then said, honour is why I brought her here. It was clear you weren't his when you began to grown silver locks and had those stunning eyes." Catelyn looked at the fire, "Those eyes… Daenerys Targaryen. I knew it was you and I confronted Ned. He told me what happened and said, before I die she must know."

"Know what?" Daenerys had asked.

"Your birth right. Its ridiculous that a Targaryen lives here, as our own. King Robert hit Ned, told him that he would no longer be welcomed unless he killed you. Ned didn't and Robert gave in, obviously otherwise he wouldn't have came here. Ned pushed every little finger out for you. He risked his life, family and honour for _you_. All because of a promise." Catelyn shook her head. "Leave."

Now, Daenerys stood in front of her husband hoping he knew her. He really knew her. She didn't want to lie to him he was the only friend she had. The applause rose as they kissed and walked away from the Godswood with their party.

"You look upset?" Robb whispered to her.

"No… I'm happy." She looked at him with a smile.

"This is the happiest I've been, you know?" Robb told her as they entered the Great Hall and sat in their seats. "Why so?" Daenerys asked him.

"Because I'm with you." Robb said. He meant it, that look in his eyes. She only saw it when he saw his family… it was love. And it hurt her more than anything because she loved him back. But lies built up everyday and if he knew what she was he would hate her.

"Before, I was so scared of you. You looked… terrifying. And now I look at you and I couldn't think of anything better to look at." She admitted. He reached for her hand and held it in his as he stared ahead at the mass of people who turned up to celebrate. For the first time, words meant nothing.

"In celebration of the marriage of Lord Robb Stark and Lady Kathryn Stark we present to our honourable newly weds, gifts and love." A fat man shouted from the corner as others clapped and made a path for the gift bearers to walk down. _The greatest gift I could get would be every Lannisters head on a spike_, thought Daenerys as she watched the men walk down the aisle.

"To Lord Robb Stark, House of Stark and Warden of the North a gift from House Karstark. A valyrian steel sword crafted in honour of your wedding." A skinny boy presented a long, large grey blanket to Robb who took it and place it on the table before standing. Sliding the sword from the blanket it shone in the candle light. The blade was beautiful and the handle was crafted with the words 'Winter is Coming'. The end was a figure head of a snarling direwolf in silver. "I shall name it, _Snow_." People clapped but Robb just looked at Daenerys as she thought about the pup that never saw a year.

"To Lady Kathryn Stark, House of Stark a gift from House Mormont." The room went quiet, "A chest of three dragon eggs petrified by the years gone by." The speaker was a hooded man who faced Daenerys as he put the large chest on the table before her. Some gasped, others whispered. But Daenerys stood up and opened the chest revealing three beautiful eggs. The size of a human head, one green, one black and one creamy. With scales on them, they were as stiff and as cold as a rock.

"I thank you-" She began as she ran her fingers over the eggs.

"Do not thank me, My Lady." The hooded man made away with himself leaving her with the eggs. Staring at them she felt like her family were here. It was like her siblings and father were in the eggs. A family she never knew and never will. Suddenly Theon slammed the lid of the chest down, narrowly missing her fingers. He stared at her coldly before putting the chest away.

"Robb. Robb!" Daenerys whispered to him, "Make sure Theon puts them away safely. Don't let him do anything!" Robb calmed her looked at a guard.

"Take the chest to Lady Kathryn's room." Robb told him. Theon stopped and looked at Robb then at Daenerys before shoving the chest into the arms of the guard and sitting at the end of the table. His eyes burned into Daenerys still.

The noise continued as Robb was given cloaks, furs, a stallion, a golden cross bow and many others things whilst Daenerys was given dresses, hoods, furs, shoes and jewellery. Robb got a diamond encrusted ring from the Lannisters but tossed it away with dismissal. However, Daenerys was presented a golden short sword by them, staring at it she saved it from the flames. "I shall keep this for the Imp." She told Robb. The Imp sat at Castle Black to 'see the wall'. He would be back soon and when he returned, she would be waiting.

The best gift she received was a white horse, beautiful and stunning it stood so well and made no fuss about the noise. The most shameful 'gift' were three hand maidens from Theon, each one he had fucked. That was clear by the way they giggled at him. The night carried itself away with goblets of wine, warm meats, crispy potatoes and honey drizzled vegetables which ended with a multiple sweet cakes of delicious chocolate smothered in hot, steaming custard and tarts and pies of all types of fruits.

"Dance with me." Robb looked at her, he had held her hand all night. She looked at him and nodded before standing with him allowing him to lead her into the crowd. They all parted for them as Robb took her into his arms and put a hand on her waist and another over her hand before dancing to the music. She tried to follow his steps and clumsily stepped on his feet a few times but he just smiled.

"Say something." She said as others joined them.

"Like what?" Robb asked.

"Anything to make this less awkward then it is." Daenerys moved into his arms as he held her close and swayed with her.

"You're nervous?" The bedding ceremony was due and she couldn't bare the thought of it. This boy was her 'brother' since she was a baby and now she was due to sleep with him. It was enough to love him but to be in his bed naked made her feel uncomfortable and scared. "Yes." She whispered as she held onto him.

"Then we will wait." He stroked her hair gently, "We will wait."

"I can't ask you to do that, Robb." She was taken back.

"You're not asking me, I'm telling you." He kissed her head and said, "At least I'll have someone to hold." She smiled and closed her eyes as the violins and flutes rand through her head and the room filled with laughter and joy. Eddard being gone, Sansa and Arya being gone, Bran in a sleep and her being under threat, the dread was all gone. She was smiling and it wasn't for any other reason but that she was with Robb. For tonight, she didn't care.

Laying in bed with Robb wasn't awkward at all. It was comforting. Laying there with him, her hand on his chest and her head beside his. She was so close to him that she felt his heart beat. The crackling fire was the only sound that filled the room as they stared at the ceiling. "I love you, Daenerys."

"I love you too Robb." She said as she glanced over at her eggs, surrounded by candles and sat by the fireplace. She loved them too.


	9. VIII: Lady Snow

_**(A/N: I now have a Wattpad account: TheGameofWriting and will be uploading this story onto there too so go check that out and follow me! Chapter uploads will be every Wednesday.)**_

**VIII: Lady Snow**

The three girls stood in front of her watching as she paced down the line. She was new at this and nervous at the change of tables, _she _was telling _others _what to do. Daenerys stopped pacing and looked at the girls, fidgeting and looking puzzled. "What are your names?" She started, they were clearly from the East as they had the look (from what she had heard). Dark skinned, brown eyes, long brown hair and extremely pretty. How did Theon find them?

"My name is Irri, My Lady." The one at the end said.

"My name is Jhiqui, My Lady." The one on the other end said, Daenerys was taken back by her figure. She was young but modelled like a woman. Heavy breasts, wide hips but stunningly beautiful. Very immodest yet Daenerys drew her eyes to the middle one.

"Doreah, My Lady." Surprisingly enough she was not like the others. Blue eyed and blonde haired yet she carried a Eastern vibe with her. Daenerys nodded and looked over at Avery who looked away with disapproval, Daenerys guessed she was offended by the girls good looks.

"Well um… it's _great _to have you here-um… eh, why don't we start with your jobs?" Daenerys looked at them anxiously. "Irri… uh…."

"For goodness sake!" Avery stood up and snapped her fingers at the girls, "Irri, Jhiqui and Doreah you are the Lady Kathryn's Hand Maidens now, under my charge and hers. As Head-Maiden, I will give you your daily work and you will tend to it. No ifs, buts, maybes. You _will _do as you are told!" The girls looked careless at Avery's sharp tone.

"Well now that's done, I'll ask you to leave, please." Daenerys waited till they all went away before sinking to her knees in front of her candle lit case of dragon eggs. Running her fingers over the scales she could feel that it was softer than before. Frowning she tapped the egg and felt no hollow walls within:

"_**A bear there was, a bear, a bear!**_

_**All black and brown and covered in hair!**_

_**Three boys, a goat and a dancing bear!**_

_**They danced and spun, right to the fair!"**_

"_**Oh, sweet she was, and pure, and fair!**_

_**The maid with honey in her hair!**_

_**Her hair, the maid with honey in her hair!"**_

Robb tapped her shoulder causing her to startle and look at him. "You frightened me." She told him but he just laughed and helped her to her feet. She kissed him and then walked away to window where Catelyn was seen wandering earlier. She had finally ventured out after weeks of being in Brans room praying and crying. "How are you?" Robb asked as he placed his hand on Daenerys waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, yourself?" She asked him as she watched a few men stop and argue about something. Another man snuck past and ran away. "I'm happy I'm here." Robb swayed Daenerys gently. Daenerys laughed and put her hands over his.

"How are you finding the effects of your new title?" Robb asked her.

"People call me 'My Lady' now… it's strange but nice to be noticed as more than 'The Bastard'." She said looking at him quickly before staring back out the window where the fight escalated and the men were atop each other. "You should stop that."

"And what? Miss this? Not for all the quarrels in the world." He kissed her neck and tickled her side making her arch over and chuckle. Moving away she pushed him playfully before walking to her bed pulling up her cloak as Robb laid on the bed staring at her, "What?" She looked at him as she shrugged on her cloak.

"Nothing, I just love you." He said. She felt her face redden and go warm and sat on her bed, looking down at him, stroking his cheek. He stopped her hand on his cheek and looked at her with brilliant brown eyes. "I love you too." She said. She remembered and quickly pulled out a letter from the pocket of her cloak waving it quickly, "It's from your father." She gave it to him.

Looking at it, his lips moved to the words on the page. "Lady is gone. That little bastard Joffery probably loved that." Daenerys shook her head. "But all that matters is that they found Arya."

"Yeah." Robb gave the letter back, "I'm still not certain…"

"About what?" Daenerys asked him.

"Father being gone. Look at what happened to Jon Arryn!" Robb shrugged and sat up. Daenerys sighed and took Robb's hands in her caressing them as she looked at him. "He had to do what he had to do. You miss him, everyone does. But he is honourable and that's something we cannot fault him by." She said. She agreed with Robb but right now all he needed to reassurance even if it was a lie.

"You understand him more than I ever will." Robb said. But Daenerys shook her head and looked over at the window as she said; "No, but your Mother does."

But Daenerys froze as something caught her eye. Running over to the window she saw the smoke and flames as they scorched through the library. The ashes flew up into the night air and the window began to fog up as men below screamed; "Help! Fire! Fire!" Daenerys saw Robb jump up and sprint out of the room after the calls. Daenerys ran to follow him but a guard stopped her at the door.

"Let go!" She screamed at the man who pushed her back into the room causing her to stumble backwards and slam into the bed post. "What are you doing?" She shouted at him and rubbed her back where she could feel the pain shoot through her. The guard set down a candle and threw oil onto the floor before kicking the candle over. "The Lannisters send their regards."

Those words hurt her more than the fire running up her skirts. She scrambled to her feet screaming and yelling as she climbed to the window banging on it frantically. The room went to the hottest temperature she had ever felt as her bed flew into flames and her dresses burnt into crumbles. She saw it was no use and threw herself to the floor, crawling toward the dragon chest. The fire flicked at her as she scrambled toward the chest and wrapped her arms around it. The flames licked and stung at her skin but she realised it didn't hurt. The flames burnt her like a water drowns a fish. It had no affect.

She could hear people banging at her door and cries from the corridor. She watched her whole tower fly up into flames and the ceiling fall down narrowly missing her. She clinging onto her eggs desperately as the door was broken open but no one dared enter. The eggs weakened under Daenerys and she could hear a small crack over all the fire and screams and creaking. The world around her was falling and she swore the ground shook from under.

She didn't dare open her eyes as the tower continued to burn and her dress was a distant memory but her hair remained. She let the flames burn at her skin, the worst it done was make her skin tingle. But she focus not on that. But the fact her eggs were cracking from under her. Her eyes closed tighter as she prayed for it to stop. They had tried to kill her again, the Lannisters, and no doubt the Imp was behind it all. He was the only one to remain in the North.

As the flames cleared and her eyes finally opened, the sun beamed onto her naked body and the sunlight stung her eyes and made them water. The smoke had began to vanish and a cold, yet welcome, wind gushed over her body. She felt something claw as her and cling onto her. She rubbed her eyes and spluttered for a moment, clinging onto the chest for aid to get up. She felt her way around the room occasionally stepping on something sharp and wincing. She found her way into the corridor and tried to open her eyes only seeing a blurred image of the long corridor.

Rubbing her eyes again, she coughed and raced down the steps, still feeling claws dig into her skin as she sped down the staircase. What ever was on her was hurting her and causing her to bleed. Her throat felt like she had swallowed shards of glass and her eyes were stinging more and more until the blur went and she could see things in a slightly more clearer image. "Help… he-help.." She gratefully walked into the courtyard feeling the mud soak her feet. Sighing, she was refreshed and felt happy, for the first time, to be stepping in the thick sludge.

Suddenly a woman screamed and looking at where the scream came from she saw crowds of people staring at her with looks of horror and fright. Robb sat in Catelyns arms crying and Theon stood beside him gawping. Robb stopped crying as he saw Daenerys and he froze. She was confused, what were they looking at? But it wasn't until she looked down that she saw a scaly dragon clinging desperately to her thigh. Another perched on her shoulder and the last held onto her side. She cradled it as it curled into arms and nuzzled her. One was green, one was a lighter brown colour and the one that sat on her shoulder; proud and ferocious, was black. She then looked at the crowd as the black one shrieked and flapped its wings aimlessly.

Everyone remained quiet.


	10. IX: You Win or You Die

_**(A/N: The dragons have arrived! Leave suggestions in your reviews telling me what I should call them! DROGON WILL NOT BE INCLUDED SINCE KHAL DROGO IS NON-EXISTENT IN THIS STORY. Since there will be no new episode of Game of Thrones till 1/06/14 I will be uploading a double chapter on Friday and it will be eventful. Remember updates are 9pm GMT Fridays and midday on Mondays. )**_

**IX: You Win or You Die**

No one spoke to her since the day of the fire. News was that Bran was nearly murdered that night but the assassin was savaged by his dire wolf. The same man who set fire to Daenerys room. And everyone was on full alert. No one trusted anyone and especially not her. Robb was the only one who stayed by her and held her hand but never spoke. Even Avery and her maidens avoided her. Daenerys had never felt lonelier and even Eddards letters didn't give her any happiness anymore. The only thing that swayed her to being cheerful were her dragons.

They sat in cages screeching and attempting blow fire but instead producing smoke. She played with them nearly all day everyday, watching them fight over bits of meat Daenerys had cooked for them. Robb had been fascinated by them each night before they retired to bed. He would watch them and chuckle ait but the fear remained. And on the drizzly morning things began to return to normal. She found Catelyn in the crypts praying in front of Brandon Stark's statue, strangely. Daenerys decided to stay behind but Catelyn knew of her presence.

"I thought you'd run to me." She stood and crossed her arms, Daenerys moved forward and out of the shadows as she heard the damp drips of water and echoes of the slightest movement around her. "I'm not- I want to ask if Bran is OK." Daenerys closed her eyes.

"He's awake. Luckily he didn't have to see what happened to him." Catelyn told her.

"I'd like to see him, please?" Daenerys knew it was no use asking Catelyn for anything but to burst into Bran's chamber will be rude and disrespectful. That wasn't what Daenerys was. "No. Your presence is an omen even to the smallest of men. I fear you may get Robb killed one day. So I want you gone, a horse will be waiting to take you to the nearest dock where you'll sail for the East-"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Catelyn frowned, dropping her arms.

Daenerys opened her eyes and stared at Catelyn, "I'm saying no. You will not banish me like some servant and you will not treat me like this anymore."

"_Who do you think you are_?" Catelyn hissed.

"Daenerys Targaryen!" Daenerys shouted causing Catelyn to freeze. "You will not get rid of me and you will not hurt me anymore. Throughout my life you've played the bitter old woman! No it's my turn to take control and I'm saying _no_." Catelyn walked toward Daenerys. Daenerys walked toward Catelyn and they finally come face to face. "Talk."

"We've both become victims to the Lannisters; they tried to kill Bran and me. No I say we try to kill them. We pick them out for what they are." Daenerys told her. "I don't care much for myself… but Bran? Whether through blood or not he is my family. He is the precious boy I grew up with and I will not see him die. They could try to kill my a thousand times but him… I think we both agree that we will kill to protect the ones we love?"

Catelyn nodded.

"Then why don't we? Because we are women? No. Because we are a family. Fath- Ned is in the South with Sansa and Arya so for now we cannot take action. However we can take something." Daenerys raised a brow.

"Come, lets talk." Catelyn led her away.

Daenerys sat by the cages watching the dragons scatter about playing which a small rock she place down for them. They could hover for a second but not fully fly. Daenerys envisioned them burning Kings Landing to the ground as they played. "They will grow according to their environment, My Lady." Doreah said from behind Daenerys causing her to jump.

"Doreah, you scared me." She laughed, Doreah sat beside her and looked at the dragons with a smile upon her face, "I'm sorry, My Lady." She chuckled.

"Do you know about dragons?" Daenerys asked her.

"A bit. They need to be tamed, learn how to feed and fly. There's commands you can give them too." Doreah told her. "_Dracarys_." One dragon tried to cough up what they could; smoke and a small spark but nothing more. "Obviously it will take time."

"_Dracarys_." Daenerys said and another tried to produce fire but failed with smoke and ash. "What do I name them?" She looked at Doreah who gathered her things as Avery walked into the room. She shrugged and walked away from Daenerys. "What should I name you, babies?" She ran a finger down the black ones spine making him quiver and make a purring noise.

"That's a dragon." Robb said as he sat beside her. _It must've been Robb who dismissed Doreah_, Daenerys thought as she looked at him. "You're speaking to me now?"

"I'll always speak to you… its not been easy." Robb looked at her. She noticed he stay a way back from the dragons.

"I was so lonely… I had no one and the one person I could talk to was ignoring me and avoiding me at every cause! Where were you Robb?" Daenerys looked away from him and watched the dragons flip the rock in the air and catch it. She remembered sitting by the air each night praying Robb walked through the door. "I thought you had died and then you come out of the fire, unburnt and with three dragons?" He frowned, "I was by the Godwoods praying."

"For what, a divorce from the freak?" Daenerys snapped.

"For a explanation. Why you? What happened?" Robb stared at the dragons, "I'll always be here for you, believe it or not, I care about you." Daenerys sighed and nodded.

"I know." She was glad he was back and by her side. She couldn't stand being shunned forever. She looked from him to the dragons, "Would you like to hold one?"

"Oh… um… no, no." He suddenly went white in the face and moved back. Daenerys laughed and stood with him, "Doreah said that they grow bigger to their environment. I was thinking we could used one of the dog cages."

"Do we really want that?" Robb laughed, "I'm okay with them being _this _big."

Daenerys laughed, "We do if we want the Lannisters in line. I'm just struggling on what to call them… I know nothing about dragons nor my family or their dragons." Robb suddenly ran to the bookcase and pulled out a small yet fat book. He handed it to her, looking at it she read the golden lettering; _Fire and Blood: A Dragon Dynasty. _

"Father took it from Kings Landing after it was sacked." Robb looked at her and stroked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're brilliant, you know that?" Daenerys looked at him and placed her hand over his, keeping it upon her cheek.

Soon they were beckoned to the courtyard where the imp was returning from The Wall. Daenerys stood beside Catelyn and Robb as they watched the carts pull up, kicking sludge up into the air from behind them. Lannister men all in gold. Daenerys watched carefully as the Imp jumped out of the cart and waddled over toward Catelyn, bowing. "Lady Stark… ah," He glanced at Daenerys and Robb, "The new Lady Stark and Lord Stark. I hope you enjoyed our gifts?"

"Very, it was generous, My Lord." Robb nodded curtly making the Imp smile. Daenerys saw the short sword was gone again, the one used to attempt to kill Bran and her. She eyed the Imp and caught his gazed. "I have something for the boy. A gift." He passed Robb a scroll. Unravelling it, Robb stared at instructions to build a saddle that keeps people upright and riding. "Just have your best man make it and he'll be riding in no time!"

"A very kind gift, My Lord." Daenerys spoke before Robb, "However not as kind as once we must give you I must say." The Imp raised a brow.

"Is that right? And what have I done to deserve a gift?" He smirked. But Daenerys stood with a face like stone as she watched him. "Lord Tyrion Lannister you are under arrested for the attempted murder of Lord Brandon Stark and myself. You are to be taken the dungeons and will await for trial."

"No," Catelyn shook her head causing everyone to look at her, "I'll take you to my sister to answer for the murder of Jon Arryn. _Imp_."


	11. X: Fire and Blood(I)

_**(A/N: This is the first chapter tonight, the next will be uploaded at 10PM so look out for it! I hope you enjoy! Have a great weekend!) **_

**X: Fire and Blood(I)**

Catelyn left two days after the arrest for the Eeryie where she proved justice was well served. Robb agreed that he was in no place to punish Tyrion compared to the wife of the previous Hand of the King. So they remained at Winterfell whilst Catelyn made off with the Imp and more people arrived in the North, word had it that they wanted to see Daenery's dragons. Many people knew of the dragons, some called it a story whereas others would sell their left leg to see them. Daenerys couldn't help but feel like a Westeros Attraction as more letters poured in asking for a drawing of the dragons or even a scale. All of which went into the fire.

The dragons had managed to hover for at least a minute now before dropping. They also got the trick of (attempting) blowing fire at the command she learnt. The ash and smoke turned into spark or a flicker but nothing more. They had reached the seize of a fully grown cat after just days of life. Doreah told her they may reach the seize of a dog in the matter of three weeks. When Daenerys asked what the biggest size was Doreah shrugged so she looked through the book Robb had given her.

Sat by Brans bed, she read the book quietly, "Balerion the Black Dread…" She mouthed as she read about how he was the size of The Wall. Not as long but just as big. Stories of a large shadow casted by him as he flew over cities were everywhere. There were pictures of him burning Harrenhal and flying over the castle of Kingslanding. She read carefully as she heard about him only eating cooked meat which he burnt himself and how he was locked away in a Dragon Pit to prevent him from growing too big.

"What is that?" Bran groaned as he woke up and sat up in his bed, looking at Daenerys as he rubbed his eyes. She placed the book down, "You're meant to be sleeping." She reminded him.

"I've been sleeping for ages. Remember?" Bran glanced over at the book, "Dragons? Old Nan told me about those is it true you have three?"

"Yes. What did she say exactly?" Daenerys nodded.

"They were all dead." Bran stretched his arms before grabbing his drink and sipping it. Daenerys closed her book and tucked it away. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored." Bran looked glumly at the window where the outside world remain. "I miss Mother, Father, Sansa… even Arya!" He looked back at Daenerys. She could see he had a hesitant look in his eyes as he stared at her. She furrowed her brows and looked around before looking back at Bran, "Is there something you want to say? You can tell me anything, you do know that Bran, don't you?"

"I know… but what if I'm not… what if its something weird?" Bran asked in a nervous voice. Daenerys sighed and shook her head.

"I survived a burning tower with three dragons, you can tell me anything." She said, taking his hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. Bran looked around the room as if checking that no one else could hear, "When I was asleep… I'm- I mean I wasn't me. I was Summer. I saw the man stood over me and then he attack Mother and I got angry and… killed him." Daenerys couldn't believe what she had heared and let go of Brans hand.

"Have to spoke to Old Nan or Robb?" She asked.

"No…" Bran looked scared, "Should I? Is this normal?"

"I've read about this… its not normal, its extraordinary. I'll send to book over to you, you must read it." She said to him but the guard entered and told her it was time to leave. Hesitant and wanting to know more she lingered before being asked again. She kissed Bran goodnight and promised him she send over the book before walking out of the room.

Returning to her and Robb's bedchamber she walked in as Robb was being shaved. Sat there, bare chested in the seat as his barber cut away with a shinning blade. Daenerys noticed he was growing a some facial hair and stopped the barbar. "Don't cut the face."

"Good call, My Lady. It suites you, My Lord." The barber agreed. Robb raised a brow at Daenerys who laughed and looked over the perfumes and jewellery on the dresser. She glance through the mirror sneakily as she watched Robbs naked chest get washed down. His abs glistened as the wet skin reflected the candle light. She never denied herself a peek. The barber cleared up and left with his money as Daenerys began to undress with help from Irri and Avery. She looked over her shoulder as Robb changed himself, stripping away his clothes, he revealed his bottom. Daenerys looked away turning red in the cheeks. Avery caught her glance and they both kept in their laughs.

Daenerys had still kept herself to herself whilst in bed with Robb. It was a matter of being ready and she still felt like she wasn't yet. However some nights got close as they kissed or held each other whilst asleep. Daenerys dismissed her Hand Maidens and climbed into bed with Robb, she sunk into the warm covers and snuggled into the furs. Robb faced her and she ran her fingers through his facial hair. "I told you it looks nice." She said to him.

The dragons made a noise that resemble snoring from their cages. Robb looked over at the cages that were covered by a large black sheet. "Do you know what you want to call them?" He asked.

"Not yet. The book has given me some ideas bit none as of yet." Daenerys glanced over at them. They looked back at each other. Robb moved his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She place her head on his chest and rested her hand on his waist. He brushed her hair with his fingers, "Do you remember anything about your family?" He asked.

"No, I've never been told." Daenerys said, "The only memory I have is being brought up here. You and then Sansa being born and then Bran, Arya and Rickon. That's all. I remember I used to treat Sansa like a doll when your Mother wasn't looking. I would sneak into her room and take Sansa into mine under my cloak and then dress her up and brush her hair. Bran used to follow me about everywhere and Arya couldn't be taken away from you." They laughed, "Your Mother hated me because Bran and Sansa would follow me. Then of course it was only Sansa, then it was no one. I remember a lot."

"I remember too much, the jealousy I felt when Father brought you home, Mother crying when she set eyes on you and me… wanting you to go away. And then you got older and I watched you mother anything and everything. But the thing that made me like you was when you helped the towns woman with her baby. That look in your eyes… a look of love." As Robb said this she remembered the death of the woman, giving birth to new life only to die and leave it behind. The child was sent away to the Wall, she never heard from it again. "I think about it sometimes…" She said.

"What?" Robb asked.

"I think; what if your Father never helped me. What if I died in that war and the dynasty was over? How different things would be." Daenerys thought about it but Robb shook his head.

"I'm glad that never happened, it never will happen. I'll protect you I swear it to the Old Gods and the New." Robb promised her. She looked up at him and kissed his lips softly.

"I can't let you do that." She said as their lips parted.

"Well you don't have a say in it." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head before holding her into him. They both drifted into sleep as the night drew into morning and the singing of the birds rang through the windows. Daenerys was always the first to wake but that morning it was Robb . The bells rung loudly and constantly, waking her from her sleep. "What is going on?"

Maester Luwin stood before them looking grave and dark as he held parchment in his hand. She saw this a million times, this was the baring of bad news. "What is it, Maester?" Robb asked him as Daenerys looked from Robb to Luwin.

"I'm here with very bad news, My Lord and Lady, His Majesty the King has passed," Daenerys heart skipped a beat as she hid her happiness, "Your father Lord Eddard Stark, Hand of the King, has been arrested for conspiring to kill King Joffery the first-" They both froze and Daenerys felt her happiness melt away as Robb moved out of the bed in disbelief.

"No!" Robb shouted and picked up a candle stick throwing it at the wall causing the dragons to frantically screeching and cry. Maester Luwin flinched and Daenerys stood up and ran toward him. "Sh, sh, sh!" She calmed him down. "Calm down, it'll be okay!"

"Oh but its far from that…" Maester Luwin said nervously. Robb and Daenerys looked over at him with puzzled expressions. "Everyone knows about you and thinks that he plans to overthrow the Baratheon's with your dragons."


	12. XI: Fire and Blood(II)

_**(A/N: Here is the next chapter! Please R&R as it means so much too me! The next chapter will be posted on Monday. Don't forget it is Memorial Day on Sunday to commemorate those lives lost in the war 100 years ago. May they rest in peace.) **_

**XI: Fire and Blood(II)**

The guilt and pain was the main feeling she had all day as she avoided any contact with anyone from Robb to the servants. Everyone knew who she was and it was twice as bad because she had been part of the reason why Eddard was arrested, the man who took her in and gave her a home. If only people believed her when she said he had no clue about the dragons. It was true, at least she thought so. She was ashamed and managed to hide well out of sight. Sitting in her room she heard Robb was still looking for her (she had been sleeping in Averys room) and he wasn't giving up.

She sat there with her dragons on her lap, they nipped at her fingers and crawled up to her shoulders flapping their winds aimlessly. She felt at home with her dragons, like they were her family. The one and only things that made her understand herself. She watched as Irri and Jhiqui cleaned the silver quietly in the corner. Their glances told her that they were worried but she didn't mind them as she fed the dragons and thought of a name for them.

Possibly after her brothers? Viseran? Rheagon? No, that wasn't right to her. She wondered about the black one and stared at him hard. "What could I call you?" She wondered.

"Naming them after all?" Avery asked as she strolled in holding a basket of fruits. "For you, My Lady." She placed the basket down beside her. Daenerys knew what Avery must be thinking about her behind those narrowed eyes. "Thank you, Avery." She took a grape and placed it in her mouth.

"People are worried about you… I'm worried about you," Avery knelt in front of Daenerys, "Robb has been looking all over for you and- seven hells! You can't put him through this! He is your husband, your friend. Why do you lock yourself away? He could help you! _We _could help you."

"Its not about me!" Daenerys shouted, standing and knocking her dragons from her lap. They scattered around and then crawled up her legs, "Its about Eddard, Bran, my family! All those who suffered and I got away! I can't do that anymore! I can't run, but I can hide." She looked away.

"You're right, its not about you. So stop acting like this! Its about all the people who suffered at Lannister hands! Your family! Fight for them, be alive for them. Be alive for me and my-… my children." Avery swallowed back tears. Daenerys was confused, she thought Avery was left by her father as a child? She didn't understand. "What children?"

"The ones who died because of the Lannisters, their men passed one day and took my babies and raped and killed them… Theon's children…" Daenerys was shocked. Avery had Theons babies? "He loved me, Theon did. He swore he'd marry me when he returned home and then this Ros came along and he was taken with her. _Fucking _her every night and I nursed his children in a cottage outside of Winterfell, on my own. This one night he never even bothered to see me… the girl was six and the boy was four. So beautiful, so young. And then these men came. I had no choice but to run and as I did they raped them, my beautiful children." Avery let the tears pour from her face as she stared at Daenerys.

"I'm sorry." Daenerys reached out to take her hand back Avery slapped her across the face sending a shock shuddering through Daenerys as she stumbled back. "No one will ever know!" Avery looked at Irri and Jhigui, "NO ONE!" She hissed, they both nodded. Daenerys cupped her own face where the handprint had formed in a large red bruise. "Avery, I'm so sorry. I never knew." She said.

"But now you do, and I hate myself for telling you this! So you will do something, not for yourself but for my children, the children before that, the woman and men. All these innocent people who perished because of those bastards!" Avery wiped away her tears. "Be grateful for what you have, Daenerys, because it will never last long." She warned her. Avery walked out of the room leaving everyone frozen in the places they were left in.

Daenerys stared at Irri who ran over to her and placed ice to her face. Flinching, Daenerys felt tears in her eyes fogging her vision. She closed her eyes and took the ice away, tossing it to the flames as she walked out of the door telling Jhiqui to put the dragons away.

She nearly ran down the hall toward Bran's room seeing him lay in bed as he play chess with Rickon, giggling and joking. Daenerys stopped for a moment to watch, with a smile on her face. It was beautiful to see him happy again. She walked in quickly and looked from Bran to Rickon to Hodor with quick glances figuring what to do next. "Um, Bran… Bran… I'm going to need you to gather a party in the courtyard? Okay? There everyone must wait. Hodor can carry you, can't you Hodor?" She looked at the beast of a man.

"_Hodor_!" He nodded.

"Rickon can come too." She said, looking at the little kid who almost bounced with happiness figuring out what she was about to say, "Tonight you will see my dragons." Rickon jumped up and called Shaggydog to follow as he left. Bran sat up with sparkling eyes.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." She nodded and stood up before walking out of the room and back to her chamber where each of her maidens settled having their dinner at her small table in the corner. "All of you, come, now." She beckoned them. Avery wasn't among them, Daenerys figured why but wished she was there. But if she needed to cry she was free too. It was good to cry. Daenerys unlocked the cages and places chains around each dragons neck. "My Lady?" Irri looked at her with wide eyes.

"Doreah, will this truly work?" Doreah nodded and dug out the sack of raw meat she gathered earlier and tied it around Daenery's waist. "They should stay with the scent." Doreah told her. The green one snapped at the bag and growled. Daenerys pulled them along like dogs on leashes. They followed like one too.

Daenerys had planned this, she thought about it over and over once she heard Eddard had been arrested and knew it was something she had to do. If it meant saving people, lives, Robb, Eddard then she would do it. All it took was to hear about those poor children. She would take control where everyone coward. She would do what was right and make everyone realise what the Lannisters were; filth.

She marched down the stairs catching everyone's eyes as she passed with her dragons, they soon followed suite. She lead them through the halls and out into the courtyard where many saw Bran and surrounded him in awe of the 'cripple lord'. Daenerys stopped and people soon stopped too. They each turned their gazes toward her where she stood. She stared back. Among them were Theon, Robb, old Nan and everyone she ever knew.

Soon all that energy she had left, her voice went and her mouth dried. She couldn't see what she was going to say anymore as all eyes remained on her. She felt the dragons tug her and screech as she just stood there staring at everyone. She then caught sight of Avery, the look in her eyes; _Do it_.

"Many of you… many of you kn-know me…" She looked around as they started to walk away uninterestedly, "I am… please, listen!" But her voice meant nothing to them and it angered her to the point of feeling furious, "I am Daenerys Targaryen of House Targaryen, First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Lady Regant of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm!" They all stopped. "You will listen to _me_!" She commanded. "All these happenings that have taken places aren't just happenings, I know as well as you do that there are forces at work! Dark forces! The Lannisters! The Baratheons! They are enemies! They have butchered and raped and brought off too many people! They have taken your Lord of Winterfell and stuck him in a cell for a traitor! They viciously tried to kill Lord Brandon Stark and myself, they caused the burning of the library and the falling of Bran, yet they did one thing good from all of this. They gave me my dragons! They gave me my power, a power that stupid King of yours took and fucked away! But he gave me something back, _my _power! And now I give you yours! Your power to follow me into war, to kill those golden lions and place their heads on spikes!" A few people nodded and murmured, "However its not just me you should put your faith into, it is your Lord and Protector; Lord Robb Stark of Winterfell. He is your true victor, follow _us _and we will guarantee that every Lannister pays their debts! For the North, for the Starks and for freedom!" She expected nothing as she stared around at the blank face crowd. Then a elderly man fell to his knees, a woman after him. Carefully, two kids followed. Suddenly everyone fell to their knees and Robb moved to Daenerys side taking her hand and looking at her with those precious eyes of his. "I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She said. She then unhanded her dragons and allowed them to fly above her, screeching and flapping. There she stood with Robb beside her, Viserion, Rheagal and Balerion flying above and people kneeling on the slush and mud shouting; "All hail the King and Queen of the North!"


	13. XII: A Man Without Honour

_**(A/N: Here is the next chapter! The chapters will move along quickly because the story will probably go into Season Two territory. I hope you enjoy!)**_

**XII: A Man Without Honour**

Three days had taken them a long way from Winterfell and the more they moved the more people joined them from House Reed to House Hornwood. They all bent the knee and followed behind Robb. Daenerys knew the amount of respect she'd get would be next to nothing. A few people took to her however two more feared her. However she knew that if she told them Robb would be leading an army they would most likely follow him. So as they followed the Kingsroad through the hills, down the Neck and into the forest where the Riverlands sat. Robb had decided they would move to Riverrun and settle base there until war was upon them. However, he listened to Theon not her and she remained alone at times waiting for him to come to bed only to hear he had fallen asleep at the table again.

She wandered at the back irritably as she picture the last images of Winterfell, her home fading behind her into the distance. She had never left the walls unless to go to the Godswood but now she travelled South and could see something other than snow and rain. The clouds still hung over them but they weren't as vicious as the ones back North. She remembered going to Brans room and giving him that book she promised, he cried for her to stay and a part of her wished she had. But she moved on.

She thought about Bran and Rickon too, their young faces full of tears as she left. She should have stayed, she knew she should have. But Robb was her husband and he needed her… at least she thought.

It was a long three days and upon the fourth she had reached her limit and distanced herself from the crowd, lingering outside of the herd she stared ahead and prayed her eyes would stay open. Her back ached and her bottom felt like sores had began to form. Her legs were painful to move and she was in a bad mood as she trotted ahead. Once they had reached The Twins she was relieved watching as Robb's messenger ran into the castle to ask Lord Frey to pass. She overheard Theon;

"There's no guarantee he'll let us pass."

"He will, I'm sure of it." Robb sounded keen.

"He hardly lets anyone pass and even if they do they end up in some sick marriage proposal to one of his hundred pig-faced whores!"

"We _will _pass even if I have to marry each of my men to these pig-faced whores!"

Daenerys moved to Robbs side and stared up at the castle hopefully they'll just get it over with. She had no patience for even the strongest of men.

"What do you think?" Robb's eyes rested on Daenerys for the first time in days. She glanced at him quickly before looking back at the castle. "I think we will pass. Marriage or no." She shrugged. She had no energy to council Robb she barely had energy to ride.

"She knows nothing!" Theon sneered.

"I know many things! One of which is that I know who I speak too, do you? I am your _Queen _and you will speak with a softer tongue or speak not at all!" Daenerys hissed quietening him. Robb stared at her with slight shock. She closed her eyes for a moment to just rest but as she titled she decided to just focus on the task at hand. For a moment she did until Robb tapped her shoulder quickly causing her to nearly fall from her horse. "What?" She snapped.

"If you want to rest I'll have a carriage set for you?" Robb offered, his innocent voice made her heart melt and guilt surface.

"No, no I'm okay. Thank you." She tried a smile.

She looked back only to see the messenger return with red cheeks and what looked like.. and smelt like, dog shit. Cringing, she looked away as a few others moaned at the smell. "What happened to you?" Robb asked in disapproval. The messenger stammered as he cleaned his face with a cloth Robb had passed to him quickly. "I-I'm s-sorry, Your Majesty! Lo-lord Walder said… um, he said-ah no… Your Majesty." The Messenger was near to tears.

"Seven hells!" Daenerys jumped from her horse, her legs buckled as she landed but she continued with struggle to her dragons. Opening the cages, she pulled them out. Irri and Doreah ran to her side quickly but she ignored them. "Daenerys! What are you doing?" Robb called.

"Something that I should have done at the start!" She walked toward the castle hearing a few men run behind her at Robbs orders. She stopped and looked up at the tall walls with anger in her eyes, "Lord Walder! Lord Walder, I order you to come out! Come out and face your potential death!" She shouted up seeing a few movements. It was a while until she saw the old bastard stumble toward the edge of the walls and look at her.

"Meet my potential death? That sounds encouraging! What death would that be my girl; the death of being stung by three lizards or slapped by a pathetic green army led by children?" He mocked. Daenerys released her dragons and they flew above. She stared up at him and shook her head, "I'm the mother of dragons, haven't you heard? _Dracarys_." She hissed. Three flames burst the walls into crumbles as the outside layer peeled like the skin of an orange. The men yelled and walked backwards but Lord Frey stood where he was and stared. "And why do you want to cross?" He asked.

"The view of course, I hear the Riverlands have some monumental sights!" She joked causing men behind her to chuckle. But Lord Walder just stared at her. And she stared back. "We could stand here all day and talk about why I want to cross but sadly the Lannisters have Lord Eddard Stark in a cell and they don't intend to keep him there that long." She shrugged, "I've had a really long day and quite frankly, I'm getting pissed off. So just let us cross and your debt will be paid."

"My debt?" Lord Walder snorted, "Leave, take your whoring army with you until you actually have a offer I cannot refuse!" He went to leave.

"Oh but I do," She beckoned him back, "Pick any of my men to marry your daughters, grand daughters, nieces, cousins… what ever breed you have. That'll be your pay for letting us cross but join us and I will give you Harrenhal." He froze.

"That places is haunted." He mumbled.

"Yet strong. I'll give you all its men with it." She promised. He looked at her then at Robb, then the army from behind her. She wondered what was going through his head, "Let us in, Lord Frey, or I'll burn your shit hole to the ground."

"Very well! Enter, pass, do as you will!" He glared at her, "But remember this, Lannisters aren't the only ones who pay their debts." He walked away. Daenerys pulled in her dragons but walked ahead of the army and through the gates holding her three babies above her head. They marched through the castle and onto the bridge where people stood watching in awe or fear.

She stared ahead as eyes followed her. She climbed upon her horse and trotted ahead with Robb next to her and the others following. She had won Lord Frey for now, yet she was determined to find a way out of the arrangement with him. The last thing she desired was a Frey infestation. They marched all the way to the other side where they were stopped by a commander.

"Lord Frey offers a gift of six thousand men on his behalf, he says 'Here are your boys, Dragon Bitch." The man looked at her as he stood in front of six thousand men in leather armour. She saw they were as useless as ducks in a lava lake but she nodded in acceptance as did Robb.

The men followed the march as they trod ahead and out of The Twins. They now had near fifty thousand men behind them and twelve thousand more at Riverrun. Daenerys finally felt happy and awake as she rode beside Robb allowing her dragons to fly above her.


	14. XIII: The Night Lands

_**(AN: Thank you guys for 50 reviews! Lets hope we get to 100 very soon! Thank you all for your support and criticisms, they were much needed! New chapter will be posted on Monday 11am GMT. Lots of love, AGoW)**_

**XIII: The Night Lands**

It was a trek from the Twins after their departure as the storm approached and swallowed the path to Riverrun with a large oak tree laying in their way. They set up camp by the river where the Twins sat as a tiny black dot. It was the second day in camp and Daenerys had gotten rest and had time with her dragons before sitting in on Robbs meetings. Quarrels went to and fro between Robb and Lord Bolton and all they ended with 'we must attack but only when we go to Riverrun'. Daenerys remain quiet and listened as Roose tried to persuade Robb to act fast. That day was another day as Daenerys walked into the tent against the winds and rain.

"Ah! Targaryen!" Hallis Mollen stared at her causing everyone to turn as they whispered in hushed tones. Daenerys dropped her hood and gave a curt nod, "Evening, My Lords." She pecked Robbs cheek as she sat beside him and looked down at the table that mapped out Westeros.

"As I was saying," Roose continued, "Tywin has ten thousand men three miles East just a ride from Harrenhal, we fear me might take it for himself."

"And if he does?" Robb asked.

"We cannot repay Lord Walder Frey, your wife promised him Harrenhal and its men. I say we send men to Harrenhal and take it for ourselves, before Tywin." Roose tapped his finger at the words Harrenhal that was engraved into the map. Daenerys felt Theon move close and saw him point out where they were now. "We need to across the lake, can we do that with five thousand men?"

"It's a small river…" Roose began.

"Not small enough" Daenerys finished, "If we want to take Harrenhal we need ships, do we have ships? No. Where can we get ships? Riverrun. We need to get there as fast as possible!" Roose sat in his chair and shook looked at her. Theon shook his head. "Listen, if we need Harrenhal why not send a small group of men and guard it till we arrive at Rivverrun?"

"Because the journey will take us a day! A Lannister army has been said to have marched faster than that. Considering how far we are to them it'll be impossible!" Theon quietened her and tapped the same space and then drew his finger along the path toward Harrenhal, "This is where we go!" Daenerys knew he would disagree with her because he always did when it came to the council meetings. She chose to remain quiet until the council meeting was over, no doubt it will also be the last she saw of Robb. They hadn't shared their bed since they left Winterfell.

"Harrenhal can wait. We can take it when we take the South! This bickering must stop, its done!" Robb dismissed them and poured himself some more wine. Daenerys looked over at him as Theon stood up and read out news, "Sansa has written asking you to go to Kingslanding and bend the knee."

"That sounds like the Queens words," Hallis said from the corner where he sat quietly, "I also got that letter for your mother."

"Write back, tell the queen I will come with an army of Northern men, Dragons and a true Queen to the Iron Throne." Robb didn't look at Daenerys as he said this. "Is that all?" Theon looked around with a lost look on his face.

"Yes… Your Majesty." Theon put the parchment away as Robb stood up and left the tent. Daenerys started after him, the wind pushing her away as she ran for him. "Robb! Wait!" She yelled over the howls and whistling. He continued on and left her there, watching after him. She wasn't sure if he was ignoring her or couldn't hear but it hard all the same.

"Seems like I'm not the only one out of his favour?" Theon sneered as he passed her.

Daenerys pulled her hood further over her head and ran back to her tent that was meant to be Robb's, however, he never entered it. She walked in, glad to be from the cold. It was worse than Winterfell ever could be. She pulled off her cloak and tossed it aside seeing her dragons rattle the cages as thunder rolled through the sky. She walked over and dropped in a bit of meat for each one. "Sh, sh…. It'll be okay." She whispered to them.

"It's funny, isn't it?" Doreah said from behind her.

"What is?" Daenerys looked at Doreah as she put the rest of the meat back in the sack she got from the butchers in the nearby town. "That things that can fly are so scared of the thunder." Doreah chuckled as she folded Daenerys clothes.

"What was it like, in Lys?" Daenerys asked her. She had seen nothing other than Winterfell her entire life, and the walls of course. "Hot, hotter than hot can be. But so beautiful. You'd like it there, My Queen, it's like being in heaven. Just more real." Doreah sat at the small table in the corner, Daenerys joined her and picked a grape from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table. "Tell me more!" She leaned in.

"Well… it's a giant island of houses and they stand as tall and huge as possible. They sit on the shores of the blue sea, golden sand covers it. So hot that when you want on the sand your feet melt! And the sky is always blue, a very strong yet beautiful blue. Hardly any clouds pass. The sailors ride ships of gold and children run the streets with laughter. Markets lie everywhere selling beautiful wine that tastes like spices, cinnamon and butter. The food is sweet and melts in your mouth from the pastries to the meat. And the men… well they are quite something else…" Doreah smiled.

Daenerys laughed, "Beautiful?"

"Godly." Doreah raised her brows. Daenerys ate another grape and chuckled. "I knew the most radiant men, sepctacular men. Men who change their faces like how you change your clothes. Men who wear every gold they have. And then there were men who were so handsome even men fell to their knees."

Daenerys burst into laughter with Doreah as they feasted on the fruit within the bowl. Doreah was interesting to Daenerys, she was everything Daenerys was not; she was free. Daenerys sighed and soon the laughter drained from her, "What is it?" Doreah asked.

"Robb… he's being distant." Daenerys told her.

"He's ignoring you?" Doreah asked.

"I think so… I also think, which he might not, be visiting brothels…" Daenerys admitted to Doreah and herself. If it was true then she was no better than the whores we was fucking. But Daenerys was shocked by Doreah's reaction as she laughed. "What? What is so funny?"

"Your husband is as devoted to you as a kid to his sweets. He can't get enough of you, plus, if he visited any brothels _I'd_ know." doreah shook her head, "Ah, My Queen, you are as funny as anyone I'd met before. I think you just need realise he is still a boy, a boy whose father has been arrested and sisters have been captured. All you can do is be there for him."

"I try, but its not easy." Daenerys said.

"Go to him then! Make him happy again, it won't take much." Daenerys pulled a face, "Well if you don't… I will." Doreah pushed her to the edge and Daenerys stood up. If was what it takes, she would do it. She walked to her cloak and pulled it over her only to freeze. A horn rang through the air. Voices raised and feet stomped passed the tent.

Daenerys grabbed her knife and left the tent quickly as her dragons shrieked and shook their cages violently causing so much racket she should hear it over everything. The sight outside the tent was just as wild as the weather. People ran from left and right as she heard mutters of 'Lannister men' 'The Army' and 'For the North!' She knew it was battle but she couldn't find Robb. She couldn't live with herself is she didn't wave him off. What if he died?

She ran through the men being pushed into other men or stumbling on her dress. "Robb!" She called out desperately, "Robb!" She saw him stood on a hill with men around him as roars of warriors came from around her. "ROBB!" Suddenly, something hard hit her head and threw her to the wet ground.


	15. XIV: The Old Gods and The New

**XIV: The Old Gods and the New**

"I remember when he was just a small bundle, a pink scrawling boy who cried for a whole day. They cry and they cry until they get older and they raise an army and fight. And that's when you wish they returned to a bundle of tears not a bundle of dead pieces." Catelyn woke Daenerys from her sleep. Daenerys lay in the bed with Catelyn sat by the side of it staring ahead into nothing. "The bells rang an entire day after his birth and another after he was Christened. Such a beautiful baby. Now, he rides with eighteen thousand men and plans to over rule the most powerful house in the Seven Kingdoms."

Daenerys sat up and looked at her. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what was happening. She was puzzled. "Your father was a bastard. An evil, twisted bastard. Some say he killed one woman, man or child before he slept. Some say he could only grow his manhood when someone was being tortured. To serve him was a death sentence. At any time he could just… _snap _and kill. However, when he held you I bet he felt the same holding you as well as your mother. Before she died of course." Daenerys listened intently, "When Ned found you at The Tower of Joy he was confused. You lay in a cot beside Lyanna Stark as she died… her stillborn son in her arms. And there was you. She made him promise to take you and hide you in Winterfell and he did, he really did. But word got out and Robert heard. I prayed so hard that he would pull you from Neds arms and dash your head in. But he came and went with the promise you'd stay naive to who you were."

Daenerys wanted to say something but didn't, "You brought so much danger to my family, I didn't want you there nor did anyone else. I stood over you once. A pillow in hand as I looked your face. But then you looked at me and smiled, the same thing I saw in Robb; an innocent child. I swore I'd leave you be but it was never easy. Every time I looked at you I saw your monster of a father. The eyes, hair, you even spoke like he'd speak. I hated you." Catelyn dared to look at Daenerys, "And now you sit there. Dragons, a claim and the same look as your father. You have my son. Anything you say he'll do it. So I'm going to tell you, once, don't let him die."

Tears formed in Catelyns eyes. "Please don't let them kill by baby."

"I won't, I promise. But… I can't help him. He won't let me near him. I hardly knew he was going into war tonight. He left. I have no control over him. Not anymore." Daenerys took Catelyns hand.

"Then takeover… take them men. I'll help you do it. They'll follow because I'm here. Please, for the sake of my child's life, take over." Catelyn pleaded. Daenerys shook her head hating to admit it but it was true; she had no power. Her poser resided through Robb. "I can't." She whispered.

"More like you won't!" Catelyn took her hand away from Daenerys, "What are you scared of?" Daenerys was offended by that.. Only because it was true. She was scared of leading innocent men to war, failing her aim and dying. She was afraid of dying. "I'm not scared." She lied.

"Then I'm not a Tully." Catelyn narrowed her eyes, "You may look like your father and talk like him but you certainly are not like him at all."

"I'll save Robb, I'll help him. But I can't promise anything." Daenerys sighed.

"Oh but you can. Can't you?" Catelyn shook her head with disappointment. Daenerys didn't want to disappoint her but what could a coward do; face the things they feared or run? "I'll look out for him but I can't take over." Daenerys said.

They looked at each other for a moment until they heard a horn call from the distance. "The war is done." Catelyn stood and passed Daenerys her cloak, "Come, we are due to meet them on the battle field." Daenerys stood up and took her coat, pulling it on her. As she passed the mirror she saw herself. Her left brow was a violent red and blue. A scar crawled from her eyebrow to the middle of her forehead. She looked away quickly and moved on with Catelyn.

They climbed upon their horses and followed the men to the place where they were due to meet Robb; dead or alive. That's what made Daenerys hesitant, whether Robb would be dead or alive. She felt her heart raced along with her horses as the dread built up on picturing his dead body laying before her. Catelyn rode beside Daenerys not saying a word as they both thought on the result of this battle.

They rode through a orchard and into a clearing where they were to meet. The reality shook Daenerys as she listened out for any sound of Robbs arrival. She prayed silently as her face turned a pasty and white and her hands tightened around her reins. She pleaded for him to be safe, she demanded him to be safe. She wanted him to be with her and if he was dead she knew it would be right for her to join him.

"He arrives! The King in the North!" Lord Karstark bellowed as horses raced toward them, stopping under an apple tree. There he was; as she opened her eyes. "Robb!" Daenerys cried out as she saw him stood there covered in blood and bruises yet he was still the strong wolf he had been. She climbed from her horse and he pulled her into a strong hug. The armour made it uncomfortable but he was in her arms so she cared less. She looked up at him and he kissed her lips hard. They shared the embrace for a moment until they remembered where they were.

Seperating she held onto his arm and stood by him as Catelyn walked over and pecked his cheek gently, "My son, I'm sorry my attempts to arrest the Imp failed-" He cut her off.

"It's fine mother, because now we have something more better." He told them. Daenerys and Catelyn shared looks of confusion. Robb looked behind him as two soldiers pulled through a beaten and bloody Jamie Lannister. Daenerys stared at the man, the man who killed her father. She only caught a glimpse of him at Winterfell. Robb looked at Catelyn, "He'll be our prisoner, him for Sansa and Arya."

"Put him in one of the cages. A pig one to be exact, also, the man who empties it will be the man without a head. Have a good sleep, Lannister." Daenerys stared at him with murderous eyes. She could slit his neck right there and then, but then again, Sansa and Arya were more important. The guards dragged him off as he chuckled. "Ah, but I thought I'd be sharing your tent my Dragon." He joked but she just stared and watched him vanish over the hill.

"How many men did we loose?" Catelyn asked Robb.

"Only a thousand and a little over." Robb said, he looked at Daenerys, "Your husband needs wine, come." He chuckled taking Daenerys hand and walking away with her. She wandered through the orchard with him toward the camp as the weather finally returned to a gentle breeze. "I came to find you. To say goodbye but.. This happened." She looked up and then back at him.

"I heard, I'm sorry." Robb walked with her down a small path. "I should be more… I shouldn't leave you ever again. These past few days have been hard. Too hard. And its worse because you're not there, I can't let you be there because I want to make you proud. I want to lead the army myself and make you Queen. But its not that easy… it never is when you feel like a failure." Daenerys sighed and shook her head.

"I'd rather see you a failure then not see you at all." She told him, "But today, you have made me prouder then proud can be. I'll always be proud of you." Robb stopped her and placed his hands upon her waist as he looked into her eyes.

"I missed you." He said almost child like.

She stroked his cheek and smiled, "I missed you too." They walked on through the camp and into a tent where the bath sat. Steaming water sat in it waiting for him to enter. She picked up a towel and put it on a table beside the bath tub. "Clean yourself up and come to the tent ." She said but stopped before walking out. Returning to his side she began taking away his armour. As she stripped him from the large iron plates as if releasing him from the battle he'd won.

She then looked at the his doublet and slowly slide it from his beaten body. Dropping it to the floor as it revealed is muscular torso. She ran her fingers across the bruised gently. "We'll see to these." She told him as she looked into his eyes. She then looked down and undid his bottoms. Sliding them down she looked at him, stood there without the burden of his clothes. _Maybe Doreah was right._

She reached up toward his face as he ran his hand to her waist again and moved her closer. She caressed his cheek and kissed his lips softly. "My Lady!" Doreah ran in but froze as she saw them both. "I apologise, Your Majesty!" She ran back out with shocked face. Daenerys frowned and moved away from Robb and followed Doreah quickly. She followed Doreah into the tent, freezing.

A hooded man stood with her starring at Daenerys. She picked up her blade from her chest beside her and pointed it at him. "Who are you?"

"My Queen, there's no need for that. I am Jorah Mormont of Bear Island and I've come to aid you, Your Majesty." He said as he dropped his hood.


	16. XV: The North Remembers

_**(A/N: REMEMBER UPDATES ARE ON FRIDAYS AT 9PM GMT AND MONDAYS 12PM GMT SO DON'T MISS OUT! This was a very emotionally challenging chapter for me to write and I didn't really want to write it (you'll know why when you read it) but I think its necessary to the plot and will help with chapters due at a later date. I'll be setting soundtracks to chapters from now on so this chapters soundtrack is COLOUR BLIND BY COUNTING CROWS. Thank you.)**_

**XV: The North Remembers**

Daenerys dreamt about the hooded Jorah Mormont that night and it was basically a re-run of everything he had told her that night. Lord Eddard had sent him to become her sworn sword and protection just days before being arrested. Jorah had came all the way from Essos for a reason he didn't tell her. But he made it clear she must listen to what he says and obey or she may get herself killed. She dreamt of that all night with the words playing in her head. She then pictured Eddard in the cell in the dark and in a mess. That was when she had woken up.

And there he was, "Ser Jorah?" Daenerys looked at him as he stood above her holding out a letter with a stiff look about him. She took the letter and saw it was not sealed but carried by a raven. She unfolded the letter curiously and saw the first letters; 'Her Majesty, Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of the North, Warden of the North, Queen of the Trident, Lady of Winterfell, The Unburnt, Mother of Dragons, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and The First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Princess of Dragonstone.' And then the words left her.

She dropped the letter to her lap as her mind woke up and began to buzz with the most unimaginary images and thoughts. She didn't know what to do, she had always thought of this moment and knew it would happen but you could never prepare yourself for such news. Her heart felt like it would burst and kill her. Though she welcomed that right at this moment. She couldn't think of what to do or say or how to do or say it. She just sat in her bed and looked over at the place where Robb had slept. "Where is my husband?" She asked Ser Jorah with a dry mouth. Ser Jorah handed her a silk robe and she snatched it and threw it on herself as she followed him out of the tent.

The air was still and the sky was a blue she had never seen before. The sun licked her skin and the trees danced and the small bit of wind whistled charmingly. It was too beautiful for a day like this. She stared up not noticing the men kneeling or bowing at her feet whispering; 'My queen' 'Your Grace' in mournful tones. She looked at them and touched their shoulders or hands in sympathy. The pathway through the camp was long and saddening as more men watched her and bowed. She saw Avery, Doreah and Irri and Jhiqui stood behind them all with red eyes and tears to go with them. Daenerys couldn't look at them, she couldn't look at anyone.

Her and Jorah made their way to the forest where the thin trees made it easier for her to spot Robb laying in his mothers arms, sobbing. She suddenly ran toward them, feeling the winds whipping at her skirts and her hair flying loose. She reached them and fell to her knees. Catelyn gave Robb to her and took her hand softly as if they were family, they were the only family. Robb gripped Daenerys hard as he cried like a child in her arms. Daenerys burst into tears and held him into her. He was only a boy, a boy who had lost his father. Everything he had worked for was because of Eddard and now he was gone. Beheaded for a crime he never committed. She held him tightly as she felt the anger and devastation he held in.

"I'll kill them. I'll kill them all." He promised himself.

"Yes, yes you will, My Wolf. But not without my help. We will kill them all." Daenerys looked at Catelyn and gave her hand a small squeeze, _"We."_

And for the first time in years, Catelyn smiled at her and wrapped her arms around both Robb and Daenerys and held them as her own. They cried from the rise to the sun well into midday. But all Daenerys could care about was Robb and Sansa, and Rickon and Arya and Bran… and Catelyn. They'd lost a father and Catelyn had lost a husband. But she? She lost a great friend.

Catelyn left them to pray. Robb just stared up at the sky with his head in Daenerys lap as she stroked his cheek and sang to him:

_Gentle Mother, front of mercy_

_Save our sons from war, we pray_

_Stay the swords and stay the arrows,_

_Let them know a better day._

_Gentle mother, strength of women,_

_Help our daughters through this fray,_

_Soothe the wrath and tame the fury,_

_Teach us all a kinder way._

_Gentle mother, front of mercy,_

_Save our sons from war, we pray,_

_Stay the swords and stay the arrows,_

_Let them know a better day._

She sang to him quietly as he stared at the sky above. She just looked at his face and wiped each tear from his eyes. She couldn't see him like this a moment longer as she stood and helped him to his feet. He still looked up as he stood but then at her as she tapped his shoulder slightly, "Come Robb." She whispered, walking with him hand-in-hand to the camp.

He followed her, his eyes on her as she lead him. Everyone bowed and knelt to them as the walked through the camp again. Daenerys heard the murmurs of 'Your Grace'. She couldn't look at them, she couldn't look at any of them as she moved into the tent with eyes of tears. Her throat was dry and her dress was dirty from the mud they had been sat in. That was all she saw… mud… dirt. She looked at Robb who was worse and then burst into tears. It wasn't about the mud, why would it be?

He walked up to her and cupped her face, finally taking control. He hushed her and kept her close and he swayed slowly with her in his arms, "Shh." He kept his hands on his back and held her against him as she shook. She looked up at him and her eyes met his, they look at each other of a moment as orphans to a war they never wanted. He put a hand on her cheek and pressed his lips to hers before putting his other hand on her other cheek as he felt her kiss back.

Daenerys felt his tears against hers and moved her hands to his shirt, running her hands under it and gripping his sides as their kissing began to roughen. Robbs right hand dropped to her robe where her pulled it from its tie and dropped it to her feet. Both of his hands reached down and slipped her dress over her head and tossed it away leaving her naked. She unlaced his shirt and he pulled it away before pulling her into more kisses as they travelled from her lips to her chin then her jaw line and then her neck, titling her head so he could kiss every part. She kept her hands busy on pulling down his doublet, he kicked it away and was naked before her.

She returned the kisses as his lips met hers again and they got deeper. She fingers dug into his strong arms as he lifted her allowing her to wrapped her legs again his waist as he carried her to the bed. They fell down together, wrapped in a tight embrace. Robb laid between her legs and moved himself into her slowly as she gripped onto him. It was her first time and it was painful but with the pain came desire and passion and she allowed him to enter as she bit his lip. Then the pain died after a moment and they moved together, entwined and in love.

Robb ran his hand through her hair and Daenerys ran hers across his bum cheek, squeezing it firmly as she hungered for more. Her hips met his as the grinded together. Their hot breaths muffled by kissed and groans. Daenerys moved with his movements and they both kissed each other over and over as their thrusts gained more speed and Daenerys back arched. Robb placed his hand under it as he sat up and closed his eyes as he quickly moved between her legs. She felt a tingling sensation there as gripped the furs of the bed as they both fell into the warm sheets shared a kiss.


	17. XVI: What is Dead May Never Die

_**(A/N: ONE MORE EPISODE OF GAME OF THRONES LEFT! Since its finished until next April, I will be uploading three times a week. New uploads will be on Friday 9PM, Monday 12PM and Wednesday at 9PM GMT starting from the Season Four finale week. Also, I will not be able to update on the weekend so a double chapter will be uploaded on Monday at 9PM. . I hope you enjoy this chapter! -AGoW) **_

**XVII: What is Dead May Never Die**

It took the next day to ride into Riverrun and upon their arrival, men bowed and women curtsied and children fought to see Daenerys dragons that she allowed to fly over head (chained to a cart that was being dragged along behind them. People gasped and pointed as they saw the dragons fly and screech down at them. Daenerys was surprised by how welcoming and warm the Tullys were and was met with kind looks and hugs.

Hers and Robbs council was then introduced; Edmure Tully, Catelyn Tully, Ser Brynden Tully 'Blackfish', Theon Greyjoy and Roose Bolton. Daenerys found herself trusting none of them but she had Robb and that was all she desired. Catelyn and Robb continued to pray as a blood red comet escaped the blue sky and flew ahead. They said it marked the death of Ned, they said it marked the Lannisters success and other said it marked the war to come. Daenerys kept a small drawing of Ned by her bedside but the more she looked at it was the more she wanted to cry.

She found herself surrounded by Tully and Stark men as they stood by the dock watching the fireworks blossom from the sky. One by one they exploded and made people gasp. An entire eruption of fireworks ensued, signalling the age of Eddard Stark and to pay respects. But to Daenerys they were nothing but a staged performance to make everyone think their respects have been paid. But respects never were paid, not until you kill the person who ended the deceased's life. She promised herself that honour of killing each Lannister, one by one. The Imp, Jamie Lannister, Cersei Lannister, Tywin Lannister and those bastard children they brought into the world.

Once the night had gone with the rest of the week, a new day arose and Daenerys walked from her chamber to the Council Room with Ser Jorah. His presence had been a comfort for her as he was a very bold man and very loyal. He had stayed with her through the nights of Robbs battles and told her about war and the histories of them. Four more battles kept Robb from her side and she was happy to see him again.

"Dany," Robb stood along with the rest of the Small Council. She nodded as each one of them before joining Robbs side and kissing his cheek. They all sat down, she was saddened to see the map table had been replaced by a plain oak one. "We were discussing Ser Gregor Clegane."

"Yes, he proves to be a problem, that is for sure. Pillaging, raping, killing, burning he is no mountain but an animal." Edmure sat back. Most of the people nodded but Catelyn kept to herself.

"He is coming closer and closer to the Trident, Riverlords are beginning to become cautious and scared. They are gathering their own forces and no one is safe." The Blackfish told them. Daenerys felt slightly uneasy hearing about the man who murdered her Sister-in-Law and her children. "We must send men then. Meet them in battle." Theon tapped the table.

"And loose another thousand?" The Blackfish looked at him with no care.

"And gain more, the more we defeat Lannister armies the more respect we get," He looked at Robb, "More houses will support us and give us men!" The Blackfish tutted at these words.

"A Greyjoy all over, you will ask your League Lord to waste men on something we can't be sure on? Attacking the Lannisters will mean the Lannisters will recruit more houses, they have gold, power and men. We have honour. Who will choose who? Do you really think men choose honour over power and gold? Or are you just soft in the head?" The Blackfish barked.

"Forget them." Daenerys hushed him, "We have a debt to pay. And like those golden haired shits I intend to pay that debt." Theon looked away with a grimace. Catelyn looked relieved.

"And what debt is as important as war?" The Blackfish shook his head.

"We promise the Freys Harrenhal and its men… and a marriage." She closed her eyes as Edmure, The Blackfish and Theon burst out laughing. She opened them to see the red faced men chuckling at her words. "Fuck the Freys, Walder Frey the Late? You really think you owe him? Ask yourself, My Queen, would you trust a man like that?" Edmure snorted.

"Yes, because we need to cross that river. And I suggest that if you find this so hilarious then you leave the table and this room and fight the war yourself. Because as long as the debt is not paid, no one will be fighting." She said. Everyone looked uncomfortable. "And since you're so willing to strike why don't you take a strike at a Frey girl, Edmure? How about you marry her?" His face froze, "Yes? Thank you." She smiled.

"I will not-"

"Oh but you will," Robb looked at him, "You'll do anything _your _Queen says."

"Edmure will marry a Frey girl of his choosing. But Harrenhal will not be a easy deal. I'll have too take it for myself first. I'll most likely need ten thousand men." She said.

"My Queen! You can't!" The Blackfish frowned, "The men cannot be wasted and… you're just a woman." She looked at him darkly.

"I'm more than a woman, I am the Mother of Dragons. I do not intend to sit here and think on it anymore. In a few days will take those men, ride to Harrenhal and take that pile of remains for myself." Daenerys told them all. "I'll write to Frey and tell him of my plans and I'll plan until my hands ache and my head feels light."

"I'll come with you-" Robb said.

"No.."

"I will, you can't do it on your own!" Robb insisted.

"No, Robb.."

"Yes, Dany!"

"NO!" She shouted, "I'm going alone. What Queen will I be to sit there as my husband risks his life everyday?"

"A wise one." Theon inserted. Daenerys looked at him and stood up before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her with anger. She was fed up of not being treated like Robb, she didn't understand why men followed him but laughed at her. She had to calm herself down as she held onto the railings as she looked out onto the gardens.

"Dany." Robb placed his hand over hers, "I'm sorry… if this is what you want… you have my blessing." But she sighed.

"I don't need your blessing, Robb, I need your support! I'm not going to die… I won't die. I will plan and plan and make sure I do not die, for you!" She promised him thinking about Ned again and how willing he was to keep her safe. "Ten thousand men? Done." Robb smiled, "I just lost a Dad, don't let me loose a wife as well. If you die I'll sell your dragons." She tried to keep a straight face but sniggered and as he chuckled she couldn't hold it in any longer and they both burst into laughter.

The table had suddenly entered her chamber that night and she stood over it with the chess pieces in hand; Lion, Wolf, Dragon, Kraken and Fish. She stood over it with Ser Jorah beside her as they stared over the map. "What do you plan to do?" He asked.

"Take Harrenhal." She said.

"How?" He asked.

"Take my ten thousand men, ride to Harrenhal and force them to hand it over, the dragons will be of use." She told him, she looked at him nervously. "What?"

"Well… what about House Smallwood of Acorn Hill?" he asked, Daenerys didn't know who they were and looked at him with a confused look, "Luckily for you, they are Targaryen supporters and will welcome you with open arms… I hope. You need to know what you really risk at war as not everyone will allow anyone to lead any army over their lands without a price."

"But.. I'm the Queen… shouldn't my presence be an honour?"

"Not at all. A disruption, a fright but not a wonder. You will not be safe unless you know your houses which I'm afraid you do not." Ser Jorah sighed and pulled out a book from the small pile on her table and passed it to her. She read the title; "The Houses of Westeros Great and Small."

"Read it, learn from it. To be a Queen you need to know who you're ruling." Ser Jorah told her and looked back at the map. "War is not simple. Nothing is."

"Then lets hope this won't be a war and no one will have to die." Daenerys looked at him, she was going to kill the Lannisters. She would kill the Lannisters. She swore it by the Old Gods and The New.


End file.
